My Table of Coxian Drabbles
by LadyCizzle
Summary: A collection of 40 short fics containing the lives, friendship, and love of Dr. Perry Cox and Dr. Johnathan Dorian.
1. Middles

**Summary: So once again I am back with another story for you. Well okay it's not a story it's a table, one that I completed nearly two years ago and posted on my LJ account. I don't know why I never posted it here but I decided to do it right now. It was for Slashfic 40 so that means I had to take 40 words and make forty fics. I did, mostly slash with a few friendship themes. I'm thinking about doing one a day or two every three days. Don't know what the schedule will be yet but there will be one. I won't leave you hanging I promise. Anyways I hope you like them. Now on to the first one.  
**

**Disclaimer: Don't own this show but I miss it terribly.  
**

**Prompt 002-Middles  


* * *

**

**Title:** My Leaving (Part 1 of 4)  
**Pairing:** John Dorian/Perry Cox  
**Prompt:** 002-Middles  
**Word Count:** ~300  
**Rating:** T  
**Spoilers:** None  
**Warnings: **slash  
**Authors Notes:** After all the pain that he went through it was time for him to move on, unless he can hear those three little words.

* * *

He forgotten how long that he'd been standing in it. An hour, maybe two but he didn't care. The rain was the only thing that knew how he was feeling. Sad, alone, depressed without a person to love it. His hair feel limp over his eyes, dripping with the wetness from the rain.

He felt like a plaything. One of those toys that you played with when you were younger but not the good kind. Not the one that you would take everywhere with you and no matter how old you got you couldn't bring yourself to throw away. That's what he wanted to be to Perry but instead he was the other kind. The kind that you got for Christmas that you really didn't want but you played with it anyway because you didn't have anything else. But as soon as you got something new that you really wanted, the toy got tossed underneath your bed never to be seen again. That's the type of toy he had become, had always been. The mere thought of how he was treated made him laugh.

His laughter had longed turned into sad cries. Cries of how stupid he had been thinking that he could change a person who didn't want to be changed. Crazy to fall in love with a person who had warned you that it was only about sex, nothing more or less. He'd tried dammit, tried not to fall in love with the older doctor but he had failed miserably. He couldn't help it, the love was there long before the relationship even started and no matter what he did it wouldn't go away.

Stuck.

Now he was standing in the rain, finding the courage that he needed to tell the man that he loved that didn't love him back, that he was leaving. He couldn't take any more of the pain, the constant stab he felt in his heart every time he saw Perry with his ex-wife. He refused to be stuck in the middle any longer, refused to remain a plaything while he knew that he had so much more to offer. He had to leave Sacred Heart, even if he didn't want to. He couldn't stay at a place that made him ache with sadness everyday that he walked in.

The stickiness had finally left his feet and he slowly made his way inside of the building. His body drenched with the wet rain but he didn't seem to care at all. Raising his hand to the door, he didn't even have to knock when the door swung open on it's own. J.D lifted his eyes and met the cold hard stare of his former lover.

"What do you want Jessica"

J.D gulped as oxygen quickly filled his lungs, making him able to speak.

"Um Hi Dr. Co-Perry. I came here to tell you something"

"Well then what are you waiting for."

"You see the thing is Perry" lowering his head so as to not to look into Perry's eyes. "I came here to say that I'm leaving."

Perry eyes widen at the mention of J.D's departure. He couldn't believe that the kid was actually telling him that he was leaving, after all his talk of how much he loved working at the hospital. What could have made him change his mind, and then it clicked.

"What do you mean leaving."

"I'm leaving the hospital and I'm transferring to Mercy West in Los Angeles."

"Why" Perry had to ask.

"You know why Dr. Cox." J.D replied, wiping his hair from his face. "I have to leave because I fell in love with you and I know that you don't feel the same way."

"That's not my problem." growling as he pulled J.D inside, not wanting the neighbors to see the scene that was about to play out. "I told you in the beginning-"

"Don't you think I know that" J.D yelled. "I didn't ask to fall in love with you, I didn't want to love you but I do and you know what. I am not ashamed of how I feel but it's a shame that you are."

"J.D"

"No, I talk you listen. I want more, I need more. I need more than a grope under the cafeteria table or a quick fuck in a supply closet. I want more of an emotional attachment. I want to be seen with in you in a public place or smaller steps like…spending the night here. I don't want to hide our relationship anymore."

"We don't have a relationship Newbie. You knew from the beginning that all this was sex. It's not my fault that you went and fell in love with me.

"That is bullshit and you know it" rage fuming from his face as he pushed Perry in the chest. "You knew that I was in love with you from the beginning, seven months ago. I have loved since day one, before it became just about sex. It was never just sex to me and you knew that."

"So what if I did Sharon. You know how I am, how I am un emotional, detached from everyone and everything around me. I warned you that I wasn't any good for you and it's your own stupid fault that you fell in love, not mine. So what do you want me to do about huh, what is it that you want me to say.

"I want you to tell me that I matter to you. That you can't imagine your life without me in it. If you want me to stay then say those words Perry."

Perry looked into the boy's hopeful eyes and his heart ached just a little. He wanted to say those words to J.D but just couldn't bring himself to say them. So, he did the only thing that he could do in situations like this, he said nothing.

"So I guess that's my answer huh." taking the silence as the answer to his question and turned to walk towards the door. He would never be able to count the tiny pieces that his heart broke into no matter how hard that he tried. Pulling the door open he gave one more look towards Perry's direction and opened his mouth to speak.

"See ya Perry.

And with that J.D was gone. He ran so fast back down to the parking lot and quickly got on his scooter. His heart continued to break as he cried all the tears that he had been withholding back at Perry's place. He knew that he would never truly get over Perry, no matter where he went but he was happy that he was no longer stuck in the middle.

* * *

Okay I know you're probably mad seeing as how I hit you with the angst straight away but I want to go in order as possible and prompt one is in this arch. Don't worry they all won't be this angsty. I promise. Until next time,

Keep your friends close and your favorite snacks closer,

LadyCizzle.


	2. Ends

**Summary: So I know I promised to update on a more regular schedule but some things happened that were beyond my control. Like my sister not paying her phone bill and my internet being down because of it. No biggie though because she said she would do it soon and hopefully soon will be here quickly. Because of this my posting may not be as regular as I want it to be but don't worry. I will try to post as often as I can. And to make it up to you I am going to post three new prompts today. I hope that will make you happy.  
**

**Disclaimer: Don't own this show but I miss it terribly.  
**

**Prompt 003-Ends  
**

**

* * *

**

Title: My Pleading (Part 2 of 4)

Pairing: John Dorian/Perry Cox

Word Count: ~300

Rating: T

Spoilers: None

Warnings: slash

Authors Notes: He realized that it was true what they say; you never miss a good thing until it's gone but he would do everything he can to make it stay.

* * *

Thirty minutes.

That's how much time he had to get to the airport before J.D boarded his plane. It had been two days since he had told him that he was leaving and for two days it had been raining non-stop. The rain helped signify the fact that there wasn't anymore life left in his soul if J.D left for L.A. At first Perry thought that he didn't care if the boy left or not, he didn't need him. But as he repeated the words to himself he found that the words were nothing but lies.

Lies. Lies when he told the kid that he didn't care about him. That all he had wanted from him was sex. To be honest that is what it was about at first, sex. A way to release any anger that he had pent up inside, someone who just wanted sex as much as he did. He had made a set of rules that J.D was supposed to follow such as no staying over. But there were some nights, after long hours of sex that Perry couldn't bring himself to kick the kid out. No matter how much he wanted to he found that he couldn't do it. There were some nights when J.D was curled up in his sheets, hair flat against his face; that he had just watched him sleep. When he was asleep, Perry didn't see the kid as his annoying little intern but thought of him as an angel.

Twenty minutes.

He thought of all those times that he had deliberately pushed the boy away, told him that what he was doing was for his own good but he refused to listen. He told him that sex was the only thing that they could give each other; nothing more than a sexual bond between the two of them. Perry knew that it wasn't by chance that he choose J.D to have sex with. God knows there were many other options but Perry didn't want any other options; he wanted J.D and just as quickly as he had gotten J.D he lost him to his own stupid pride and stubbornness. Well no anymore because that ended the day J.D told him that he was leaving and he could let his angel leave.

Angel.

He realized that he had said those words to himself again. That is what Newbie was to him, an angel. He put up with all Perry's shit and never got nothing in return. Not that he wanted anything but he wanted something. He wanted Perry to tell him how he felt but Perry's couldn't bring himself to say three little words. I. Love. You. It was true of his love for J.D. He couldn't hide it anymore. He had gotten upset at J.D for falling in love with him when in actuality, he had falling for the kid a long time ago. Pushing those feeling aside the best that he could he took to berating the kid, making him feel that he wasn't a person that deserved respect. He hated himself for doing what he did to the young man but it was the only way that he knew of to push him away. Now he realized that doing it was a big mistake. The only person that he ever wanted to give his heart to was getting on a plane, never to return again.

Ten minutes.

He pulled into the parking lot of the airport and quickly parked the car. Throwing his keys in his pocket, he sprinted towards the entrance of the airport. Running as fast as he could, he managed to find the terminal where J.D would be boarding his flight. Scanning the crowd, he soon found his lover rolling a suitcase towards the door.

"J.D, J.D wait" Perry screamed over the voices that filled the busy airport.

J.D heard his name being called and swung his head in the direction of the voice. He was suddenly at a lost for words when he saw that the voice that had called his name was that of his former lover. Dropping his bag handle, he stood as Perry came running up to him and stood directly in front of him.

"J.D please wait"

"What are you doing here"

"You can't go"

"What"

"I said-I said that you can't go" Perry stated again, trying to catch his breath. He had to say something to keep J.D from leaving, he just didn't know what.

"Dr. Cox I have a flight to catch so if-"

"You can't leave because I need to tell you something. I was wrong."

"What do you mean wrong" J.D couldn't believe his ears. Did Dr. Cox, his Dr. Cox just admit, in front of a crowd of people that he was wrong. This had to be some kind of comical joke or something, or maybe he was daydreaming again.

"I was wrong when I said that you didn't matter to me. I was wrong when I told you that it was just about sex because it wasn't" words rolling off his tongue like melted butter. He had forgotten that he was nervous about telling the kid how he felt and just let his emotions take over.

"Please Dr. Cox"

"No let me finish. I was wrong for everything and when you told me that you were leaving I pretended like I didn't care. But the truth is I care, I care more than I thought that I did and now I realize that you can't leave, not like this. Not when I've fallen in love with you."

If J.D had a tape recorder he would have recorded what he just heard and played it again to make sure that he heard what he had just heard. The older doctor had actually told him that he was in love with him. Now he knew that some sort of joke was being played on him. Perry wasn't the type of man to admit his feelings for anyone, including his son so there was no way that he could actually be saying that he was in love with him. J.D shook his head, trying to mask that tears that were forming in his eyes and picked his handle up to his bag; continuing to make his way to his plane.

Perry's eyes widen at the movement that J.D was taking. He was surprised that the young man was moving away from him instead of towards him. Feeling that he had no other chance, he grabbed J.D's arm and spun him around.

"Did you not hear what I said. I said that I love you."

"You don't love me Dr. Cox" J.D whispered. "You just want me around to have someone to hate. You need someone who will take your crap because no one else will. You need a plaything to berate whenever things don't go your way."

"You're wrong" shaking his head back and forth. " I need someone who will call me out on my bullshit when they know that I am wrong. I someone who will tell me that even though my patient died I did the best that I possible could and that I am still a great damn doctor. I need someone who knows that though this jackass skin that I wear I can still be a pretty decent person."

"And you think that's me"

"I don't think I know it's you."

"Perry" tears glistening the sides of his cheeks from the kind words spoken by Perry. He didn't want to believe anything the man was saying but slowly felt the man's words tugging at his heart.

"J.D" he replied back just as softly, raising his thumb to wipe the man's wet cheeks. He knew that he J.D right where he wanted him and he wasn't about to stop now. "I mean it. Two days ago you asked me to tell you that you matter to me and guess what, you do. You mean more to me than anyone and I will be a fool if I let you go."

"I can't do this." grabbing Perry's hand with his own. "I can't stay here and wait for you to change your mind. My heart has already been broken and I won't be able to deal with that again."

"I promise you that I won't. What we had before, it's over. It ended the day that you told me that you were leaving. I don't want a grope under the cafeteria table or a quick fuck in the supply closet. I want to wake up to you every morning, meet you for dinner at your favorite restaurant."

"Last call for flight 119 to Los Angeles. Last call for flight 119 to Los Angeles."

J.D removed Perry's hand from his face and wiped his tears away. As much as he wanted to stay, he knew that he couldn't. He couldn't be used anymore, no matter how much he was in love with Perry. He had to move on and in order to do that he had to let Perry go.

"I have a flight to catch." J.D cried as he backed away from Perry. He could see the shock on Perry's face as he grabbed his bag once again.

"J.D you can't leave, not after all this."

"I have to Perry" he responded back. "I gave you a chance to make me important to you and you blew it, so now it's to late."

"But I love you."

"I love you too but it's too late." He leaned forward and kissed Perry on the side of his cheek, lingering there for a second before sighing sadly and walking to his terminal.

"J.D" Perry tried calling out but J.D was already out of his range. He had did the best that he could to convince the kid that he wanted to be with him but it still wasn't good enough. He couldn't deny the tears that began to fall from his eyes there rightful place on the side of his face. He watched J.D as left to board his plane and with one last painful sigh. He went back to his car, leaving behind J.D forever.

* * *

Okay so you're probably still mad at the angstiness but I really had no choice. I had to make Perry suffer a lot more for hurting J.D. But you don't have to worry because there's sunshine up ahead. I promise. Until next time,

Keep your friends close and your favorite snacks closer,

LadyCizzle.


	3. Beginnings

**Summary: So I know I promised to update on a more regular schedule but some things happened that were beyond my control. Like my sister not paying her phone bill and my internet being down because of it. No biggie though because she said she would do it soon and hopefully soon will be here quickly. Because of this my posting may not be as regular as I want it to be but don't worry. I will try to post as often as I can. And to make it up to you I am going to post three new prompts today. I hope that will make you happy.  
**

**Disclaimer: Don't own this show but I miss it terribly.  
**

**Prompt 01-Beginnings  
**

**

* * *

**

Title: My Advice (Part 3 or 4)

Pairing: John Dorian/Perry Cox

Word Count: ~300

Rating: PG-13

Spoilers: None

Warnings: slash

Authors Notes: He was about to throw it all away when someone helped him realize that maybe he should try again.

* * *

**J.D's POV**

I sit in my window seat on the plane and just hold my head in my hands. I don't know why I just walked away from the person that I had fallen in love with, declaring their love for me. I told my brain over and over again that it was for the best; that Perry's love for me wasn't real but the more I tried, the harder it hurt. I remove my head for the hands and look out the window and suddenly the seat beside me becomes occupied. I turn to see the empty seat is now occupied by an older lady. She looks over at me and smiles which I try my best to give back to her.

"You look sad" she replies as she opens a book that she had sitting in her lap. I smile at her weakly and turn to look out the window again. The rain was still pouring down hard and I wondered if we were ever going to take off.

"I bet I know why you're sad" she said again, not looking up from her book at me. I give her a weird look like "yeah right" but decide to see if she knows what she's talking about.

"Okay I'll bite" I smile. "Why am I sad."

"I think that you're sad because you're about to leave someone that you love behind"

I blink my eyes as I feel the tears begin to come again. Was I really that transparent that a complete stranger could tell that I was in pain. "How did you know"

"I can just tell" she smiles finally looking up at me, closing her book. "You have that heartbroken look all over your face. So what happened; you fell in love with someone but they don't love you back."

"Well, it used to be that way" sighing as I leaned back in my chair. "But before I got on the plane, they came and told me that they loved me."

"And you still got on the plane" she asked me, shock apparent in her voice.

"What" I stutter. "Wasn't I supposed to"

"No you wasn't. This person came to tell you that they loved you and wanted to be with you and you still walked away."

"I didn't have a choice. I didn't want to get my heart broken again and I knew that the best way for that not to happen was to get on with my life."

"Look" she smiled as she grabbed my hand which in turned caused me to look at her. "I've been around along time; long enough to know that when someone comes to an airport to stop you from getting on a flight and declare their love for you; you should never leave them hanging. He really put his heart on the line for you and you should let him know how you feel."

"Don't you get that I've done that-" I began to say but something inside my mind clicked. She didn't say they nor did she say the word she; she had said the word he. How did she know that Perry was a he if I never said it. "…how did you know that it was a he."

"Well the truth is that I heard his declaration of love for you before boarding the flight and if you want my opinion I think you would be making a big mistake if you left things like this."

"How would you know"

"Because I could tell in his voice that he was sincere and he meant everything that he said. He really loves you kid and I think that you owe it to yourself to see where it leads."

"And what if it turns out wrong"

"Then you can at least say that you tried" she shrugged as she let go of my hand. I look at her and realize that she was right. If Perry was willing to lower his defenses and declare his love for me in a room full of people then I should be willing to give it a chance. A fresh start, a new beginning for both of us and our relationship.

"How do I know if I should do this" I ask as she picks up her book again and opens it back to the page that she left off at. "How do I know that what I'm doing is right."

"You'll get a sign that will tell you if you should do it or not."

"Attention passengers. Flight 191 to Los Angeles has been temporarily delayed due to weather conditions. The flight will be reschedule as soon as the weather permits. If everyone will please exit the plane in an orderly fashion and report back inside of the airport. Once again sorry about the delay and you will be informed when the flight has been permitted to take flight."

"There's you sign." she smiled as she grabbed her carryon bag from the overhead compartment and I watched her walk away. I knew that she was right about everything and I wouldn't be able to move on with my life if I didn't go see Perry right now and tell him how I feel. I just hoped that I wasn't to late.

* * *

Three hours later I found myself standing outside his apartment door ,wishing that I had a key to get inside. I was once again soaked because the rain was just as bad as it was three days ago and growing colder by the minute plus I had been crying nonstop since I arrived. I look up when I hear the elevator open to see Perry coming out of it; cell phone to his ear. He looked like he just he had at the airport only a little more disoriented.

Shocked cover the disoriented look on his face as soon as he saw me at his door and he quickly opened his mouth to call out my name.

"Newbie."

Okay maybe not my name but it was good enough to make me smile as I continue to look at him.

"Hey Dr. Cox"

* * *

He got off the plane. That is so Friends but I don't care, he got off the plane. See, I told you happy times would come for them. Now I'm off to post the last chapter for today. Peace

Keep your friends close and your favorite snacks closer,

LadyCizzle.


	4. Fear

**Summary: Last post for today and I just want to say thanks for everyone who's taking the time out to read and review. You guys are the best. If you like what you read don't be afraid to drop me a line, or two. I like reading them and hearing your thoughts. Anyways, won't hold you up anymore. Go, read, Enjoy.  
**

**Disclaimer: Don't own this show but I miss it terribly.

* * *

  
**

**Prompt 08-Fear  
**

**

* * *

**

Title: My Second Chance

Pairing: John Dorian/Perry Cox

Word Count: ~300

Rating: PG-13

Spoilers: None

Warnings: slash

Authors Notes: Perry saw the person that he had been waiting for standing outside his door waiting for him.

* * *

**Perry's POV**

It was three hours later before I made it back to his apartment. Since leaving the airport I did nothing but drive around in my car with no real destination. All I could think about was the look on J.D's face as he went to board his plane. It had been a mix between pain and sadness. I couldn't deny that I was too, feeling the same things but anger was added into mine. I was anger at myself for letting J.D walk away. So that is when I decided he was going to do something about it.

Talking on my phone, I walked up to my apartment ready to pack for my trip. I figured that if J.D wouldn't listen to me here then I would follow him to L.A. to make him listen. Getting off the elevator, I was shocked to see the last person that I had suspected at my door soaking wet; a sad smile plastering their face.

"Hey Dr. Cox."

My heart stopped in my chest at the beauty standing before me. His hair was drenched over his eyes, clothes sticking to every part of his body. His eyes were puffy from crying and he looked like he hadn't slept in days. He was supposed to be gone and yet he was here standing at my door.

"Newbie"

He smiled at the name and walked over closer to me. I still had my phone to my ear but wasn't paying attention to anything the nasal woman was saying. I had given my undivided attention to J.D and nothing could tear me away from him. Closing my phone, I walk until I am directly in front of him and just stare him in his eyes.

"What are you doing here" I ask, scared that this could all be a dream. "I thought you were leaving."

"I am-I mean I was but when I got on the plane I realized that I couldn't leave, not after you said what you said. Plus my flight was delayed because of the weather conditions." he smiled at me.

"And you came here"

"I came here. I came here because I need to know if you meant what you said to me three hours earlier. That you need me in life; want me by your side. How you want to wake up to me every morning and take me out to my favorite restaurant at night. I need to know that you meant that before I go catch my flight."

Tears began to glisten his eyes but they were hard to see because at the very same moment they were filling my eyes also. I cup his face with my hands and pull him so close that our foreheads are touching before I manage to speak again.

"I meant what I said three hours ago. I love you more than I have loved anyone in my life before and I want you. I don't want anybody else but you for as long as I live." I smile at him before I continue. "Before I was scared, I'll admit that. I was afraid of opening my heart to love someone again, scared of how people would treat you and me if they found out about us but now I could care less. I don't give a fuck of what people say about me because my love for you outweighs my fears."

He doesn't say anything back but instead he leans his head up to kiss me. I immediately let go of his face and wrap my hands around his waist, pulling him as close as he could possibly get. I couldn't get enough of him, hungry for him in every way possible. We were so lost in out own world that we didn't even notice my next door neighbor standing behind us, mouth gaped open. We pull apart and do nothing but stare at the old woman, who by now is too shocked to move.

"Hey take a picture, it'll last longer." Newbie says before I have a chance to say something. I hear the lady mumble some words that seem to play out as I never but as quickly as she appeared, she disappeared again. J.D lets out a quiet laugh before bringing his lips to my ear.

"Let's take this somewhere more private" he whispers softly in my ear and I can't do anything but to oblige him.

Three hours later after plenty of make up sex and a hot shower, I'm sitting on my sofa looking out the window at the white puffy clouds in the sky. My attention is quickly diverged when I hear J.D come out of the room and sit down beside me. Out of his drenched clothes, he's wearing one of my tight fitted tees but it seemed to be to big for him and a pair of my old sweats. The last piece of clothing on his body happens to be my gray hoodie that I haven't worn in almost two years. I have to say, it looks good on him. He leans over closer to me and smiles; kissing me softly on my lips. His smile becomes even wider when he looks out the window.

"It's not raining anymore"

"Yes Cleopatra, the rain has gone bye bye for now."

"You know" laying his head down on my lap, giving me access to stroke his hair. "I think that the rain was kind of symbolic."

"What do you mean symbolic."

"Well think about it. The day I told you that I was leaving, it was raining. It continued to rain for two days straight after that and the day that we really get together it stops. It's like the gods were punishing us until we worked out our differences."

I have to laugh at the idea but a part of me can't help but realize that I was thinking the same thing. Like the rain somehow knew of our trouble and was doing whatever it could to make us realize just how much we meant to each other.

"Hey Perry."

"Yeah"

"When you came home and found me at your door you were on the phone. Who were you talking to."

"I was talking to the people at the airport."

"You knew my flight was delayed."

"Actually" I sigh. " I was arranging to take a flight out to L.A."

At the mention of this he sits up and stares me straight in my face. I can see tears begin to well up in his eyes and he makes no attempts to hide them. Even though his eyes are glistening with fresh tears I can still see something else in his eyes, astonishment.

"You were going to fly out to L.A. What were you going to do there."

"I was going to convince you to come back-with me" I reply, gripping his hand with mine. It was true, I would go to the ends of the earth if it meant that J.D and I would be together. He just holds my hand and continues to look at me in my eyes.

"You were going to do that for me" he whispers.

"Yeah I was."

"Do you think-that I'm worth all that."

"No" I smiles as I pull him close as he could possibly get. "I think you're worth more."

It was the first time ever since I known him that he is at a lost for words. All he can do is smile at me while he kisses me and there is no one in the world that I would rather be with than him; and I think he knows it.

* * *

Didn't I tell you that the fluff would come and it did. Next time try to have a little more faith in me and for those who did, cookies for you. Any kind because I'm a nice person. Hope you liked it and until next time,

Keep your friends close and your favorite snacks closer,

LadyCizzle.


	5. Lies

**Summary: So I'm back and I'm bringing you three brand new prompts. I wanted to go in order as much as possible before I realized that I couldn't seeing as how I wrote them out of order. Hope you don't mind. Just want to say thanks to everyone who's been giving me love for my table and say that you guys are part of the reason I'm still writing. Don't really have much to say today so I'll just go ahead and start posting. Enjoy!  
**

**Disclaimer: Don't own this show but I miss it terribly.**

**

* * *

**

**Prompt 15-Lies  
**

**

* * *

**

Title: My Lies

Pairing: John Dorian/Perry Cox

Prompt: 015-Lies

Word Count: ~150

Rating: PG-13

Spoilers: None

Warnings: slash

Authors Notes: Lying was the only thing that got him through the day.

**

* * *

**

**Perry's POV**

I have been telling myself for the whole time that I have known the kid that I didn't like him. That I couldn't stand him and he started to believe me. He started to believe that the reasons I didn't want him around was the fact that I hated being around him but that wasn't true. The truth was I hated being around the kid because secretly; I wanted him. I wanted him more than I ever wanted anyone in my life. I'm afraid of what I may do if we are ever alone because I can easily see myself pressing him against the wall; lips pressed to his. I can imagine his eyes looking back at me, full of confusion and lust while mine would remain of assurance. Even though I wanted him I knew that I didn't have a chance.

Because of this I ignore him and pretend that I would kill him if he asks me another question. Belittle him and make him feel like I could care less about him or his problems. That's what I can do to keep him from knowing how I really feel; lie to myself to keep from falling under. I know that it isn't right to lie but I can't help it. I would rather slit my wrist than to tell him how I feel. So until the day I retire or the day that he leaves I will continue to lie to myself. It's the only thing I know how to do and I am going to use it to the best of my ability.

"Hey Bob, you look nice" I smile as walk past the hobbit of a man who wreaks of aftershave and has brownie crumbs all over his mouth and his lab coat.

"Thank you Perry"

See, it's not that hard.

* * *

It's short and for the record most of them are but don't let deter you from reading. They're supposed to be less than three hundred words but some of the times I got carried away. Hope you liked this one and J.D's POV is next. And yes, if you're wondering I really suck at writing first person but I'm not gonna stop.

Keep your friends close and your favorite snacks closer,

LadyCizzle.


	6. Truth

**Summary: So I'm back and I'm bringing you three brand new prompts. I wanted to go in order as much as possible before I realized that I couldn't seeing as how I wrote them out of order. Hope you don't mind. Just want to say thanks to everyone who's been giving me love for my table and say that you guys are part of the reason I'm still writing. Don't really have much to say today so I'll just go ahead and start posting. Enjoy!  
**

**Disclaimer: Don't own this show but I miss it terribly.**

**

* * *

**

**Prompt 16-Truth  
**

**

* * *

**

**Title: My Truth**

**Pairing: John Dorian/Perry Cox**

**Prompt: 016-Truth**

**Word Count: ~100**

**Rating: PG-13**

**Spoilers: None**

**Warnings: mild slash**

**Authors Notes: Sometimes our best truths are our worst kept secrets.**

**

* * *

**

**J.D's POV**

People say that the truth will set you free, I say that all it does is cause you pain. Like the time I told my mom that I was the one who broke her favorite vase and she grounded me for two weeks, causing me to miss my school carnival. Or the time I told Kathy Preston that I was in love with her and she laughed so hard in my face that she squirted milk out of her nose. I learned that it was best to keep feelings locked deep away in a steel vault past your heart and throw the key into the Pacific Ocean.

That's the only way to keep your feelings from being hurt; especially if you have strong feelings for your boss who would in no way be interested in you. This is my situation now when it comes my head strong boss. No matter what he does, the names that he calls me or the evil gaze that always seems to meet my eyes; I can't turn away. Because the truth of the matter was that I was in love with my boss and their was nothing I could do about it. Keeping it bottle up inside was killing me and I guess it's true about the other saying. The truth really does hurt.

* * *

J.D's POV very sad and depressing but hey, it works. Next up is Jordan's POV. Wonder what she has to say.

Keep your friends close and your favorite snacks closer,

LadyCizzle.


	7. Denial

**Summary: So I'm back and I'm bringing you three brand new prompts. I wanted to go in order as much as possible before I realized that I couldn't seeing as how I wrote them out of order. Hope you don't mind. Just want to say thanks to everyone who's been giving me love for my table and say that you guys are part of the reason I'm still writing. Don't really have much to say today so I'll just go ahead and start posting. Enjoy!  
**

**Disclaimer: Don't own this show but I miss it terribly.**

**

* * *

**

**Prompt 18-Denial  
**

**

* * *

**

**Title: Their Denial**

**Pairing: John Dorian/Perry Cox**

**Prompt: 018 Denial**

**Word Count: ~200**

**Rating: PG-13**

**Spoilers: None**

**Warnings: mild slash**

**Authors Notes: She saw the two of them and wondered when the denial would end.**

**

* * *

**

**Jordan's POV**

Have you ever eaten something so sweet that it actually makes you sick. It makes your stomach churn every time you think about it and when you see it makes you want to vomit. That is how I used to feel when I thought about Perry cheating on me with a young intern. That is how I feel now every time I see Perry and his lapdog DJ together. It's sickening to know that they are so in love with each other and they don't even know it.

I've always known that the two of them wanted each other after I dropped my little bombshell on them. I could see guilt fill the boys eyes, feeling that he had broken some sort of trust between the two; even though he had no idea who I was at the time. Perry on the other hand, jealousy filled his eyes and I knew that he wasn't jealous because J.D had slept with me. He was jealous that I slept with his intern and he didn't. When you think about it, it's all really quite sad.

No scratch that, the saddest part of their "relationship" is that neither of them know what's going on. J.D doesn't seem to notice when Perry brushes his hand against his, even though Perry would swear it was an accident. Perry doesn't get that the only reason J.D follows him around is because it would kill him to be apart from him and vice versa for Perry. Perry has a need to be needed while J.D has a need to be wanted.

Thinking about it, the two seem like a match made in heaven but they will never declare their love for each other. Who knows, if I'm lucky then the two of them will stop denying how they feel and just admit their feelings for each other and I can watch them suffer endlessly, you know; just for funsies. But seeing how weak D.J is and how stubborn Perry is, I doubt that will happen.

I watch both of them come out of a patient's room and Perry throws the kid a sincere smile, quickly replacing it with a lip curling snare. The kid doesn't seem to care because once again he is off in one of his fantasies, probably dreaming about Perry. Perry walks over to me and wraps one hand around my waist and pulls me in for a kiss. I kiss him back half heartily and turn to see a sad smile on J.D's face. I remember a time when I used to look like that; when I was living in denial but you know what they say. Denial is the first step of knowing that you have a problem and boy do they have a huge problem.

* * *

Out of all three Jordan is my favorite because she doesn't do sugar coating very well. That's all for today. Hope you liked them all and I'll try to be as soon as can to do an update. Until then,

Keep your friends close and your favorite snacks closer,

LadyCizzle.


	8. First

**Summary: So I'm back finally with three brand new prompts. Sorry for the delay but better late than never right. Anyways I thought I keep up with the POV idea and post the other three I have from Turk Carla and Elliot. I promise, after these three there won't be anymore. I hope you like them and if you do drop me a review. It will totally make my day. Enjoy.  
**

**Disclaimer: Don't own this show but I miss it terribly.**

**

* * *

**

**Prompt 04-First  
**

**

* * *

**

**Title: His First Recognition**

**Pairing: John Dorian/Perry Cox from Turk's POV**

**Prompt: 004-First**

**Word Count: ~150**

**Rating: PG-13**

**Spoilers: None**

**Warnings: implied slash**

**Authors Notes: He always noticed when his friend was in love, this time was no different**

**

* * *

**

**Turk's POV**

Since I had been J.D's best friend for about eleven years, I could always tell when he was into someone. He would never come out and say it but there was that look in his eyes he would get whenever they were near him. Or the funny things he would say when he comes out of his daydreams and thinks that nobody is listening to him. I had learned that this is what J.D did whenever he fell for someone.

Because I knew all about J.D's quirks when it came to liking somebody, I was the first one to notice that he was in love with Dr. Cox, no matter how much he would deny it if I ever brought it up; I still was no fool. It was the way he followed him around like a lost puppy or took endless amounts of crap from him even when he didn't deserve it that made me come to my conclusion about the two of them. My friend had fallen hard and I noticed it.

Sometimes I wish that J.D would get over his infatuation and realize that Dr. Cox was a selfish jackass who didn't give a damn about anybody else but I know he won't. He sees to much good in people and believes that he can become closer to Dr. Cox through time. I think that he's off his rocker but whatever happens between the two of them, will happen regardless of what I have to say about it. All I know that I will always stand beside my best friend no matter what. Even if he makes the biggest mistake of his life.

* * *

One down, two more to go. Hope you liked it from Turk's point of view.

Keep your friends close and your favorite snacks closer,

LadyCizzle.


	9. Old

**Summary: So I'm back finally with three brand new prompts. Sorry for the delay but better late than never right. Anyways I thought I keep up with the POV idea and post the other three I have from Turk Carla and Elliot. I promise, after these three there won't be anymore. I hope you like them and if you do drop me a review. It will totally make my day. Enjoy.  
**

**Disclaimer: Don't own this show but I miss it terribly.**

**

* * *

**

**Prompt 06-Old  
**

**

* * *

**

**Title: Her Old Feeling**

**Pairing: John Dorian/Perry Cox**

**Prompt: 006-Old**

**Word Count: ~100**

**Rating: PG-13**

**Spoilers: None**

**Warnings: implied slash**

**Authors Notes: Sometimes she wished they would just screw each other already**

**

* * *

**

**Carla's POV**

Have you watched one of those old eighties movies where you can tell from the beginning that the guy and the girl should hook up. They go through so many ups and downs that when they finally get together at the end of the movie you're screaming at the TV "Kiss already." That's what I want to say every time I see J.D and Perry stare at each other; lust evident in their eyes. Every since J.D started at the hospital and met Perry they've had this weird attraction to each other. I think that's why Perry pushes him so hard and why J.D takes all the bullcrap thrown his way.

I mean the sexual tension is so thick sometimes I wish they would just go in a supply closet and get it over with already. And it's not as if I think I'm the only one who sees it because I'm not. It seems that everyone in the hospital knows except those two but I'm hoping that one day they do hook up because I believe they could be really good for each other, even if they don't see it. All I can say though is that when it finally does happen, I'm going to be the one saying about damn time.

* * *

I like Carla's POV. She is one feisty Latina. One more left to post

Keep your friends close and your favorite snacks closer,

LadyCizzle.


	10. Puzzle

**Summary: So I'm back finally with three brand new prompts. Sorry for the delay but better late than never right. Anyways I thought I keep up with the POV idea and post the other three I have from Turk Carla and Elliot. I promise, after these three there won't be anymore. I hope you like them and if you do drop me a review. It will totally make my day. Enjoy.  
**

**Disclaimer: Don't own this show but I miss it terribly.**

**

* * *

**

**Prompt 09-Puzzle  
**

**

* * *

**

**Title: Her Confusion**

**Pairing: John Dorian/Perry Cox and Elliot/?**

**Prompt: 009-Puzzle**

**Word Count: ~200**

**Rating: PG-13**

**Spoilers: None**

**Warnings: slash**

**Authors Notes: She wondered how the two of them made it work even when no one else thought they could.**

**

* * *

**

**Elliot's POV**

I've always wondered how people say that opposites attract. I mean how could two people from two different worlds fall in love with each other. I always believed that people would have to have something in common if they really wanted to have a strong foundation for their relationship. Without some common ground the foundation would just crack until it broke, taking everything down with it. Well I used to think that way until J.D and Dr. Cox became a couple. It wasn't a surprise to anyone when it happened but at the same time, you find that you're asking yourself, why.

Sometimes I look at the two of them and I am completely puzzled at how they could be in love with each other. J.D is a sweet person who believes that no matter what anybody does, they still have some good in them, a chance to turn their life around; no questions asked. He will do anything to help a friend in need, even if that meant giving up a part of his soul. That's what I think makes him a special doctor and a more amazing friend.

Then I look at Dr. Cox and I see a man so broken by his past that it's surprising that he finds the strength to wake up in the morning. He can be a demanding jackass that always has a long-winded rant in his system and a sarcastic comment for everything somebody says, all while downing a bottle of scotch. He hardly ever has a nice word to say to anybody and if he does talks to you, he never calls you by your name. I mean, look at me. I've been Barbie for five years now even though my name is Elliot. It's a wonder how anyone, especially J.D, can put up with him and his behavior.

Then I look at the two of them together. I can tell that Dr. Cox has gained a better understanding of how to treat people and J.D has learned how not to be such a pushover. I hear Perry tell J.D that every life won't be able to be saved while he is stroking his back in a hug, or J.D tell Dr. Cox that he will always be there for him; even when anyone else isn't. I see how they feed off each other and how much in love they are. It's like they're connected somehow and even through all the fight they make it work. I guess that why I'm starting to believe that the saying is true. Opposites sometimes do attract, I mean look at who I sleep with every night.

"Whacha thinking about stick"

"Um nothing, just us" I smile at Jordan, turning my attention back to the TV. She cuddles up to me and kisses me on my cheek, making me blush as I pull her closer and realize something. I realize that we are as opposite as J.D and Dr. Cox and I'm really okay with that.

* * *

Ha, bet you didn't see that coming. Like I said, this table is old and was written when I was going through my Elliot loves Jordan phrase. In honesty it was inspired by emilyknickers, author who used to write stories on fanfiction. Maybe you know her and read some of her stuff. She a total Coxian and Jorliot girl. Well that's all for now, until next time

Keep your friends close and your favorite snacks closer,

LadyCizzle.


	11. Acceptance

**Summary: So I'm back finally with three brand new prompts. Sorry for the delay but better late than never right. Anyways I really wanted to stay in order here but I realized that since I didn't write them in order they won't be posted in order. I'm here with two today and I hope you really like them. Enjoy :)  
**

**Disclaimer: Don't own this show but I miss it terribly.**

**

* * *

**

**Prompt 19-Acceptance  
**

**

* * *

**

**Title: His Five Stages**

**Pairing: John Dorian/Perry Cox**

**Prompt: 019: Acceptance**

**Word Count: ~300**

**Rating: PG**

**Spoilers: None**

**Warnings: slash**

**Authors Notes: Denial was only the first stage.**

**

* * *

**

They say that when patients know they are going to die they will suffer from the five stages of death. Denial, Anger, Bargaining, Depression, and Acceptance. He had learned the five stages from grief counselor Dr. Hendricks when a patient of his was going to die and there was nothing he could do about it. Perry had thought the man was full of it but soon came to accept the terms as well as apply them to other things besides death. One thing he realized was they also applied to falling in love. The reason Perry believed that love was one of the things the stages applied to was because he went through them when he fell in love with J.D.

* * *

**Denial**

He knew that he had feelings for the kid when they suddenly found themselves locked inside a supply closet together. It was his on fault really; if he hadn't been looking for him then he wouldn't have gotten himself caught up in the situation. When he found him, he had accidentally closed the door behind him not knowing it was broken.

"Newbie what the hell are you doing" Perry yelled as he came into the occupied supply closet.

"Don't close the…door" J.D screamed at the older doctor but it was too late. The door closed behind Dr. Cox, locking them both in as well.

"What the hell"

"The stupid Janitor locked me in here" J.D sulked as he set back down on the floor. "And I tried to open the door to get out but you know how klutzy I am then; I don't know the door was broke-"

"Newbie"

"Yeah"

"Shut-up"

"Fine" J.D said, quickly closing his mouth and pulling his knees up to his chest. It was quiet for all about two seconds before he pulled out a chocolate candy bar that was in his pocket and proceeded to eat it.

Perry watched as he tried to quietly pull off the paper off the candy bar but it was making a loud noise anyway. Getting annoyed, he walked over to J.D and pulled him up onto his feet, causing the candy bar to fall on the floor. He looked at J.D's scared face and suddenly had a strange feeling in his gut, as if he wanted to pull J.D close and kiss him. Just as he felt himself moving his head closer, the Janitor swung the door open and looked at them.

"Which one of you broke my door?"

Perry didn't say anything but just growled as he dropped J.D to the ground and walked out of the room to get his thoughts in order.

* * *

**Anger**

That previous incident made Perry mad as hell. How dare Penelope make him feel that way about him? Had she no shame. Perry wanted nothing more than to gauge J.D's eyes out with his fingers, rip his body from limb to limb, and kiss him on pouty lips. Wait no what; he didn't want to do that did he. He shook his head back and forth and walked all the way into the locker room.

He shook that last statement from his mind and decided that he needed to do something about it. He knew that he couldn't kill the kid but he could do the next best thing. Breaking into the J.D's locker, he pulled out an 8x10 picture that he knew was in there and began to rip it to pieces. Perry then proceeded to jump up and down on all the torn pieces as a sign that he was anger at the kid for making him feel that way about him. This is how J.D found him and was completely shocked at the doctor's actions.

"Dr. Cox, what the he-"

"Had to be done kid" Perry smirked as he walked out of the locker room, bumping J.D hard in the shoulder as he walked by.

* * *

**Bargaining**

Perry paced back and forth in his apartment mumbling to himself. Finally, he got down on his knees and kneeled in front of a statue of Jesus and Buddha.

"Okay holy figures. I don't believe in any of you because I think that you are a load of crock I mean come on, all this destruction in the world and you can't do a thing about" he rambled pointing to the Jesus figurine. "And you", pointing at the Buddha statue, "There is no such thing as gaining enlightenment by just sitting around and mediate all damn day long but I need help from one of you."

"It seems that I have caught feelings for a certain someone that I don't want feelings for so I need one of you to remove them. I don't care how you do but do it soon because I need it done. Whaddya say Jesus, if you do this for me I might every once in a while thank you after saving the life of a patient that you left to die. I'll even go to church everyone once in a while and pray to the big man upstairs."

Perry thought about that for a moment and quickly shook his head no. He knew that even if the feelings disappeared there was no way he was going to church, especially not on Sunday when it was hockey season. Or baseball, basketball or anything other season that had a ball in it.

"What about you Buddha?" he said turning from Jesus to the golden statue that sat down with his legs crossed Indian style. "If you take away these feelings I'll do yoga and become enlighten and do all that Buddhist crap."

"Nothing" Perry frowned at the figurines as if he expected them to say something but doing nothing but stare at him through their glass eyes.

"Ah forget it" Perry scowled as he left out of the room and went to his bedroom to think about his problem some more. He knew that it would be no use to sleep because too much was on his mind and he needed to find a way to fix it.

* * *

**Depression**

It had been a week since Perry had come to the realization that he liked J.D. He decided the best way to handle the situation was to simple ignore the kid but seeing as how he was always around, Perry found that difficult. Finally, Perry snapped and told J.D to go away and never bother him again if he didn't want a foot up his ass. That had been yesterday, he hadn't seen J.D since, and even though he hated to admit it, he was missing J.D.

Because he was missing J.D, he hadn't been acting like himself. He hadn't yelled at an intern, made Barbie cry, or insulted Kelso once. He didn't know how to shake the feeling off so he opted to walk around the hospital with a frown on his face.

Sighing as he walked up to the nurse's station, he growled when Carla just handed him to more charts without even looking up. He noticed that she was on the phone and talking to J.D.

"Bambi, I'm telling you; wear the black button up. It will make you sophisticated and attractive at the same time. Okay, yeah I know, I'm awesome. Alright, hasta luego to you too." Carla laughed as she hung up the phone. She looked up to see Perry staring down at her and noticed that Perry had been in a sad mood all morning. She decided that as his friend, she should find out what was going on. "What's wrong with you?"

"What do you mean?"

"You've been acting un like yourself all day. Like you're sad about something"

"Why do you assume I'm sad about something?" Perry snapped as he looked through the charts in his hand. He didn't know why he was trying to hide how he felt because if anybody could tell something was up with him, it was Carla.

"Because you haven't yelled at anyone today. No intern, not Elliot and not even Kelso; not even when he said that everyone will have to attend a mandatory physiatrist evaluation and I know how you feel about psychiatrist. Did you and Jordan have a fight or something?"

"No me and Godzilla did not have a fight Mrs. Busybody anything else you would like to know, hmm."

"Just asking, but I know something's up so you might as well tell me what it is"

"Anyways" Perry frowned, ignoring Carla as he picked up his charts and turned up to face her. "Was that Angela on the phone?"

"Yep"

"What's wrong with him, it sounded like a fashion emergency?"

"If you must know, Perry J.D has a date tonight and he was wondering what he should wear?"

"A date huh, so is Gandhi upset or has he realized that he can't have his cake and eat it too."

"You're such a jackass" Carla scowled as she picked up her own charts. "J.D has a date with a girl that he has been seeing for about a week. I'm actually happy that he has finally moved on."

"From what?"

"Well he didn't tell me exactly who it was but he had a huge crush on one of the doctors here. He tried his best to get their attention but all his attempts failed and now he decided that it was time to get back into the game." Carla smiled as she started to walk away from the counter. "Still, I just wanna say that those two look like they could get serious so if that doctor wants Bambi they better step up before it's too late."

Perry didn't say anything else but just grabbed his charts and left down the hall. Carla just laughed as she thought of how Perry was going to try to tell J.D how he felt. She had known along about Perry's feelings and knew that whatever he would try to say wasn't going to be pretty at all.

* * *

**Acceptance**

Perry paced outside of J.D's door for ten minutes before he finally found the courage to knock on it. When he did knock, a half naked J.D answered the door. Perry looked down to see the young man in blue jeans and a bottle of gel in his hands. It took all his composure in his body not to sexually attack J.D at the door. Instead, he just shoved his hands into his jeans and stared at the floor.

"Dr. Cox what are-"

"Don't talk, just listen," Perry growled as he used his shoulder to pushed J.D out of the way and made his way into the apartment. It wasn't the first time he had ever been in J.D's apartment but it was the first time he had ever been nervous about being there. "I need to tell you something."

"Okay" J.D shrugged as he sat down on the arm of the sofa, arms folded across his chest. "Shoot."

"I guess I should start from the beginning," Perry breathed as he starting talking, pacing at the same time. "Every since we got locked in that closet together I realized that…maybe on some deep level deep down, that it appears that I have…feelings for you and that I think that I may…like you"

Perry watched as J.D looked confused at first but the face was quickly by surprise. Perry suddenly felt embarrassed by what he just said as he felt his cheeks become fairly hot. He decided that maybe it would be best if he left when J.D spoke to him, stopping him mere inches from the door.

"How do you mean like me?"

"Huh."

"I mean do you like me like a cousin or do you like me like a brother, or do you like me like a best friend. Or do you like me like you want to screw me into oblivion, like me." he said the last part with a mixture of hope and lust in his voice.

"The fourth option." Perry quickly said as he reached his hand for the door when J.D unexpectedly grabbed him from behind to turn him around and placed a hard kiss on his lips. Perry quickly reacted to the kiss by wrapping his arms around J.D's slender body, using his tongue and fight for dominance over J.D's. What seemed like hours but was only minutes, the two of them pulled apart and Perry watch J.D's lips break into a smile.

"Well it's about time you accepted your feelings for me Perry because I accepted mine a long time ago." J.D smiled as grabbed Perry by the hand, leading him back to the bedroom. "But I have to admit, I thought you'd be living in denial forever."

"That was just the first stage," Perry said to his new lover as he kicked J.D's door closed with his foot behind them but not before all the stages ran quickly through his head.

Denial. Anger. Bargaining. Depression. Acceptance

He had to admit that he liked acceptance the best, especially if he received the opportunity to be on top of J.D more often.

* * *

Yeah I know longer than a prompt is supposed to be but I kinda let myself get carried away when I was writing it. I hope you don't mind. Ah, who am I kidding you probably don't. Anyways I gotta go, still have one more to post.

Keep your friends close and your favorite snacks closer,

LadyCizzle.


	12. Death

**Summary: So I'm back finally with three brand new prompts. Sorry for the delay but better late than never right. Anyways I really wanted to stay in order here but I realized that since I didn't write them in order they won't be posted in order. I'm here with two today and I hope you really like them. Enjoy :)  
**

**Disclaimer: Don't own this show but I miss it terribly.**

**

* * *

**

**Prompt 38-Death  
**

**

* * *

**

**Title: My Death**

**Pairing: John Dorian/Perry Cox**

**Prompt: 038-Death**

**Word Count: ~300**

**Rating: PG-13**

**Spoilers: None**

**Warnings: slash**

**Authors Notes: Standing over the grave he was able to find more closure.**

**

* * *

**

He crouches down on the wet grass, running his fingers over the cool tombstone. It felt like just yesterday when he was told that his best friend wasn't coming back. He remembered the first day that they had met, formed a special bond that no one could every explain. Everyone thought that he was weird; for the friendship that he had but he didn't care. As long as they were together that was all that mattered to him.

It has been almost two months since his departure and he still could feel his presence every time he walked into what was once their home. He missed all their special time together and could remember a time that he took it for granted. Now, he wished that he hadn't. Sighing, he placed the fresh flowers that he brought onto the grave and sighed once again. He was so wrapped up in his thoughts that he didn't hear someone walk up behind him.

"You okay,"

"Yeah," he replies as he stands up but continues to look down at the grave.

"You sure."

"I'm sure. Thanks for coming with me; you didn't have to."

"Of course I did, where else would I be."

"No where I guess."

"You ready."

"Yeah" he smiles as he picks up a box off of the ground and reaches inside of it. "Just let me put some milk bones on the grave.

"Newbie, I don't know why I let you talk me into things like this."

"Because you love me and you know this is important to me," J.D smiled as he placed the milk bones on top of the grave. He stood up from the ground but not before touching the tombstone on more time. "I miss you Rowdy," he whispers as he grabs Perry's hand.

"I still can't believe that they actually let you bury a dead stuffed dog here."

"It's a cemetery for dead animals."

"Recently dead animals Debra, not ones that have been dead for over ten years."

"Rowdy died the day that he got ran over by that pickup truck outside our building. He was like family and he deserved everything that he got, tombstone and all."

Perry looked down at the newly covered milk bone grave and laughed internally at what it said

R.I.P

Rowdy Turk-Dorian

Beloved Friend.

1993-2007

"He was the best pet that I could have ever asked for." J.D whispered

"Can we get out of here now, please?"

"Yeah we can go."

Perry smiled happily as him and J.D made their way closer to the car. The happiness soon faded when he realized that he would have to back in two weeks, doing the same thing again.

"The things we do for the people we love," Perry thought to himself as they continued their walk still hand in hand.

* * *

Bet you didn't see that coming. You probably thought I killed off one of our boys. Not. Well not this prompt at least. Hope you've enjoyed the updates and if you have don't be afraid to drop me a review. I really do enjoy them. And until next time, Y

Keep your friends close and your favorite snacks closer,

LadyCizzle.


	13. Smell

**Summary: So I'm back again finally after two weeks of no time to post but I'm here now so please don't hate me. I came back and I'm posting five prompts. That has to make up for being gone two weeks right. To everyone out there reading these things please enjoy and leave a review if you want. Enjoy :)  
**

**Disclaimer: Don't own this show but I miss it terribly.**

**

* * *

**

**Prompt 30-Smell  
**

**

* * *

**

**Title: His Unlikely Smell**

**Pairing: John Dorian/Perry Cox**

**Prompt: 030: Smell**

**Word Count: ~150**

**Rating: G**

**Spoilers: None**

**Warnings: slash**

**Authors Notes: He didn't have a choice, he was all out of shampoo**

**

* * *

**

Perry sulked as he walked into the hospital. This morning had been awful for him. He had overslept and now had to work a fourteen-hour shift. His sixth straight in a row. Last but not least he was so busy the past couple of days that he forgot to buy shampoo and had to use someone else's. He walked up to the nurse's station where he saw Carla.

"Carla can you hand me my charts please, I'm already running late?"

"Yeah, here you go-" she replied as she turned around. She stopped talking when she smelled something oddly familiar and gave Perry a strange look. "That's funny."

"What?" he said snatching the charts from her hands?

"I smell J.D's shampoo but I don't see J.D. The only person here is you so that must mean-you washed your hair with J.D's shampoo." Carla shrieked slapping Perry in the arm.

"Keep your voice down." hissing as he pulled Carla into the closest empty room. "If you want to know, yes I did use Elizabeth's shampoo and conditioner but that's because I didn't have time to buy my own."

"Still doesn't change the fact that you smell like Bambi."

"You think I like smelling like a tropical breeze Carla because I don't, I really don't. I don't like the face that I smell like a Bahama momma but I really didn't have a choice today. I'll have you know that I like my shampoo just fine."

"Whatever Perry." Carla laughed as she patted him on his shoulder. "You may stand and act like you don't like smelling like J.D but I got a feeling that you do. Anyways I have to go, see you later J.D" she replied as she walked out the door.

Perry smiled as he watched Carla walk out of the door. He would never admit it aloud but Carla was right. He did like the smell of J.D hair and it made him happy to smell like him. So maybe the day wouldn't go as bad as he thought.

* * *

You know you're in love when you use the other person's shampoo. Even if they smell like a tropical breeze. Really no time for talking, have four more prompts to post.

Keep your friends close and your favorite snacks closer,

LadyCizzle.


	14. Quiet

**Summary: So I'm back again finally after two weeks of no time to post but I'm here now so please don't hate me. I came back and I'm posting five prompts. That has to make up for being gone two weeks right. To everyone out there reading these things please enjoy and leave a review if you want. Enjoy :)  
**

**Disclaimer: Don't own this show but I miss it terribly.**

**

* * *

**

**Prompt 31-Quiet  
**

**

* * *

**

**Title: His Eerie Silence**

**Pairing: John Dorian/Perry Cox**

**Prompt: 031: Quiet aka Hear**

**Word Count: ~200**

**Rating: G**

**Spoilers: None**

**Warnings: mind slash, more on the friendship side.**

**Authors Notes: The day had been great except for the annoying silence that seemed to be ringing in his ear.**

**

* * *

**

Perry walked in the hospital and immediately knew something was off. He had woken up this morning to a non-crying Jack and a partial happy Jordan. His car was purring like a kitten after getting a full body tune-up and he arrived to work on time.

Walking into the hospital, he noticed that not many people were there and everyone seemed to be in a happy mood just like he was but then suddenly something felt off. He went over to Carla and frowned as she handed him a couple of charts.

"You have a patient in room 230 complaining of chest pains and a patient in 236 who fell down a couple of stairs and needs stitches. I would give you more but that's all I got right now."

Perry went to walk off and check on his patients but something still felt off. He couldn't pinpoint exactly what it was but he knew something was different. He checked on his patients, stitching up patient number two and telling patient number one they had a bad case of angina. Finally, after two hours of treating, he walked back to the nurse's station where he was given more charts by Carla.

"Someone was just admitted-"

"Carla" Perry interrupted her before she could finish. "Does something feel different to you?"

"No why?" shaking her back and forth.

"I don't know, it's just…something feels different, like off…like quiet or something."

"Quiet, Perry you have-oh I know what it is."

"Well please tell me because it is just killing me not knowing what it is."

"J.D's not here."

"Excuse me."

"J.D called in sick today, I think he has the flu but he wouldn't see a doctor so I made him stay home. Poor Bambi, all alone in that apartment by himself with no one to look after him." She sighed as she picked up some papers.

"So you're trying to tell me that the reason I'm feeling off is because Portia isn't here today?" Perry scowled as he grabbed the charts from the counter and raised his eyebrow. He refused to believe the reason he had been feeling off was because of J.D; that was ridiculous. "That's crazy talk."

"Believe what you want Dr. Cox but I know different. This hospital…it just seems less lively when J.D isn't here. You know you miss him too, so just admit it already and go see him after work."

"I would rather let Jack drive my car then go see about Olivia after work." Perry growled as he walked away from her.

Two hours later, he decided to leave work earlier and go do something he never thought he would do. Grabbing the bag out of the passenger seat of his car, he climbed five flights of stairs and impatiently knocked on the door in front of him.

The door opened and Perry saw a pale, sickly body leaning in the doorframe. The cheeks were sunken in and normally placed hair was wildly flying everywhere. They had tried their best to smile but it was quickly followed by a cough.

"Dr. Cox" they finally said, their voice raspy from the coughing. "What are you doing here?"

"Carla told me you were sick, so I decided to come see for myself."

"Well" J.D smirked as he waved his hand in front of his body, up and down. "As you can see I'm sick and really bored so if you want to come in and keep me company, you can."

"Let's just make this clear, I am only doing this because you are sick and in need of medical attention and also Carla would kill me if something happened to you while you were sick."

"Got it" J.D smiled as he moved out the way to let the older man in, who just grunted as he slammed the bag into his chest. He took the bag into the kitchen and grabbed a spoon from the pancake drawer. He pulled the soup out of the bag and sat down beside Perry had already turned the TV to ESPN. J.D smiled as he ate the soup and soon felt himself falling asleep.

Perry felt a head fall on his shoulder and realized that J.D had fallen asleep. Not wanting to wake him, he moved his body so that his head was in his lap. He grabbed the throw that was on the couch and pulled it over J.D. The off feeling he had had earlier had disappeared as he watched J.D sleep and he realized that he had grown use to J.D being around so much that a day without was unbearable. He figured that one day he would tell him but for today, he would just relax and enjoy the quiet because he knew that it would disappear when J.D woke up again.

* * *

So sweet I just gave you cavities. Come on Coxian lovers, you know I did. Three more to go.

Keep your friends close and your favorite snacks closer,

LadyCizzle.


	15. Touch

**Summary: So I'm back again finally after two weeks of no time to post but I'm here now so please don't hate me. I came back and I'm posting five prompts. That has to make up for being gone two weeks right. To everyone out there reading these things please enjoy and leave a review if you want. Enjoy :)**

**P.S. For all those who are wondering this prompt and the last two are part of a series called My Five Senses. Just in case you were wondering.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own this show but I miss it terribly.**

**

* * *

**

**Prompt 32-Touch  
**

**

* * *

**

**Title: My Burning Touch**

**Pairing: John Dorian/Perry Cox**

**Prompt: 032: Touch**

**Word Count: ~150**

**Rating: NC-17**

**Spoilers: None**

**Warnings: slash**

**Authors Notes: Even though the touch burned through his very flesh he kept coming back for more.**

**

* * *

**

J.D hated what Perry did to him. They had been dancing around the same bush for so long now that J.D had memorized all the steps but now, he was tired of dancing. There were some days that he just wanted to go up to Perry and tell him that it was over; that he couldn't do it anymore. The pain for him was too much to bear and it was killing him slowly.

But there were some days when he found the courage to say those things; he ached to say those things. He would go and seek out Perry, finding him in an empty room and locking the door behind him. Perry would start by saying something smart or rant at him about being the worse doctor ever. J.D would become fed up and try to open his mouth to say something but his words would fade before they reached his lips because Perry's lips would be on his; sucking away his very life essence. Then the kissing would lead to touching and soon Perry's hands would be all over J.D's body; burning every inch of his skin as if it was raw acid. Soon clothes would be discarded and the one empty bed would occupy two sex hungry doctors who were so caught up in their own world that everyone else seemed to disappear.

Finally, twenty minutes later J.D would come out of the empty all marked up with love bites; mad at himself for falling for Perry's tricks. That he was almost free from the emotional rollercoaster ride that was their relationship but he couldn't, all because his touch. That was the only thing that kept J.D coming back for more.

* * *

Don't be mad, please. I had to make one of them mean because they couldn't all be sweet. It wouldn't be believable if I did that. But don't worry the next two are fluffy with a capital F.

Keep your friends close and your favorite snacks closer,

LadyCizzle.


	16. Taste

**Summary: So I'm back again finally after two weeks of no time to post but I'm here now so please don't hate me. I came back and I'm posting five prompts. That has to make up for being gone two weeks right. To everyone out there reading these things please enjoy and leave a review if you want. Enjoy :)**

**P.S. For all those who are wondering this prompt and the last two are part of a series called My Five Senses. Just in case you were wondering.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own this show but I miss it terribly.**

**

* * *

**

**Prompt 33-Taste  
**

**

* * *

**

**Title: My Appletini Taste**

**Pairing: John Dorian/Perry Cox**

**Prompt: 033: Taste**

**Word Count: ~150**

**Rating: G**

**Spoilers: None**

**Warnings: slash**

**Authors Notes: His tongue savored the sweet taste of apples that plagued his lover's mouth.**

**

* * *

**

He smiled when he felt the side of the bed tilt to the side; a sign that showed him his lover was home. He had spent the night relaxing while his lover went out to unwind. He knew that the separation would be good for both of them but it didn't dismiss the fact that he was missing him, even though he told him that he would be back late. He smiled again when an arm was wrapped around his body, forcing him to turn over and face his lover. Before he could say anything, he pressed a soft kiss to their lip; opening their mouth with his tongue. He couldn't help but be surprised when he didn't taste the regular taste that he had grown so used to but something slightly different.

"You taste different."

"What do you mean?"

"You don't taste like scotch" J.D smirked as he threw one arm over Perry's, placing his head against his chest. "You sir, taste like appletinis."

"So." Perry shrugged as he pulled J.D closer, inhaling everything that was him.

"What happened to you saying that it would be a snowy day in hell before you ever brought that girlish drink to your lips?"

"Well, let's just say hell is now buried in twenty feet of snow and I got bored because I was lonely at the bar since you weren't there I decided to down a few"

"Awe how sweet, the great Perry Cox was missing his J. Dizzle" J.D laughed as Perry flipped him over so that he was on the bottom and Perry was on top.

"Yeah I guess I was." Perry smiled as he kissed J.D again, letting the man wrap his arms around his neck.

"Well, I gotta say that I've never tasted an appletini on someone else before but I really like it. You should drink them more often."

"It will be a cold day in hell before I do that again."

"We'll see about that" J.D smiled as he pulled Perry into another passionate kiss.

* * *

See, told you it would be fluffier. I am a woman of my word. One more left to post. Yay!

Keep your friends close and your favorite snacks closer,

LadyCizzle.


	17. Sight

**Summary: So I'm back again finally after two weeks of no time to post but I'm here now so please don't hate me. I came back and I'm posting five prompts. That has to make up for being gone two weeks right. To everyone out there reading these things please enjoy and leave a review if you want. Enjoy :)**

**P.S. For all those who are wondering this prompt and the last two are part of a series called My Five Senses. Just in case you were wondering.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own this show but I miss it terribly.**

**

* * *

**

**Prompt 34-Sight  
**

**

* * *

**

**Title: His Most Beautiful Sight**

**Pairing: John Dorian/Perry Cox**

**Prompt: 034: Sight**

**Word Count: ~150**

**Rating: G**

**Spoilers: None**

**Warnings: slash**

**Authors Notes: The ocean blue eyes were a beauty of their own**

**

* * *

**

Perry couldn't recall what he loved best about J.D. Maybe it was the boy's outlook on life. His belief that there is good in everyone. Or maybe it was how hard that he worked to save the life of one patient even when he didn't have an ounce of sleep in his system. Perry wanted to believe that his love for J.D had nothing to do with his physical appearance but he would be lying if he did. He would never admit that the best thing that he loved about J.D were his eyes.

Perry loved J.D's eyes and thought they were two big blue green oceans. They were the soul; the window that showed everything that J.D was feeling. When he was happy, they sparkled like every star in the night sky. Or when he was angry, Perry could actually see the flames of hell in his eyes. They would widen when he was afraid or droop when he was sad. But what had to be Perry's favorite would be the look in J.D's eyes when they were together; both close to the edge and J.D's eyes would be heavily diluted and screaming at him not to stop even if he wasn't speaking at all. Then, when it was over, he would grab Perry's hand and look at him. That look would tell Perry that all his love everything that he had, his soul, heart; belonged to Perry. To him, that would be the most beautiful sight that he has ever seen in his life.

* * *

And that my friends rounds up the The Five Senses Series. Hope you enjoyed it and I will see you soon, hopefully. I will seriously try my best to post again within the week. Until next time.

Keep your friends close and your favorite snacks closer,

LadyCizzle.


	18. Hugs

**Summary: Oh my god I am so sorry for the long wait. Honestly I really thought I had finished uploading this a while ago but I realized I hadn't and became extremely upset. I alway get upset at other writers who leave their stories hanging and it turns out I did the same thing. Well nevermore because I am going on a posting binge. That's right, I am going to finish posting the rest of the prompts tonight. No matter how long it takes me. Wish me luck and I hope you like them all.**

**P.S the next three prompts are entitled 'My Friendship Series'**

**

* * *

Disclaimer: Don't own, sorry.

* * *

Title: My Mentor's Shoulder**

**Pairing: John Dorian/Perry Cox**

**Prompt: 007: Hugs**

**Word Count: 200**

**Rating: PG**

**Spoilers: None**

**Warnings: No real implications of slash, just friendship**

**Authors Notes: He found his old intern on the roof crying and the last thing he wanted to do was make it worse.

* * *

**

**Prompt 007-Hugs**

* * *

J.D didn't remember how he ended up on the roof but there he was, alone on the roof thinking about the patient he had just lost. He knew that it was a major rule of doctors not to get involved with terminal ill patients seeing as how they were going to die no matter what you did but he couldn't help it. The girl was only nine years old but she was so full of life that J.D had needed to cry when she finally passed away. That's why he was on the roof alone.

Perry opened the door to find J.D alone on the roof and immediately knew that his patient had died. He knew that since the little girl had been admitted J.D had grown attached to the girl, even though it was against his better judgment. Even though he wanted to tear him a new one for being attached, he knew he couldn't. You couldn't scream at someone who was already fragile and risk breaking them even further; there would possible be no way of coming back from that and that was something J.D didn't need. He didn't deserve that kind of behavior around him.

J.D looked up to see Dr. Cox coming towards him and quickly wiped his eyes, not wanting the man to see him in such a vulnerable state. "Dr. Cox if you're here to make fun of me, I'm not in the mood."

"I'm not here to do that Newbie, I heard about your patient dying"

"She didn't die Dr. Cox, I killed her," J.D whispered as he turned his attention back to the sky. He couldn't deal with the sadistic man right now; all he wanted was to be alone.

"You didn't kill her Angela, she was destined to die before she got here; you know that"

"She wasn't supposed to die now, she was supposed to live for at least a couple of more months but she didn't because I killed her"

"Don't say that," Perry whispered as he knelt down beside J.D and placed a hand on his shoulder, who just brushed it off him. "J.D"

"What" J.D yelled as he stood up and began walking around. He had gone from sad to angry and needed to vent on somebody. "What are you going to say, huh Perry? That I did the best I could do but that's all I could do, my best. My best was nowhere near good enough and now that little girl is dead because of me, so don't come to me with that bullshit about my best because I should have been better; I supposed to be better"

Perry said nothing as he watched J.D fall to the ground and began to cry heavily. He could tell that this death would haunt J.D for the rest of his life and nothing he said would make him feel otherwise. Deciding that silence would be the best policy for the situation, he just walked over to J.D and did the last thing neither one expected him to do; he hugged him. He felt J.D's body tense up at the touch but he quickly relaxed and wrapped his arms around Perry's shoulder, who did nothing but let him cry.

Ten minutes later, a freshly cried out J.D pulled away from the older doctor; confusion in his eyes. The man had actually hugged him and let him cry on his shoulder without threatening to kill him. He stared up at Dr. Cox who immediately removed his hands from J.D

"Dr. Cox I-"

"Okay listen up Adrianna, yes I hugged you and no you weren't dreaming but I swear to Allah himself if you tell another living soul what I did up here on the this roof, I will bring you back up here and push you off; got it."

"Got it"

"And another thing, stop beating yourself over her death; it was bound to happen. You should be happy that you have to know someone like her and move forward. Don't blame yourself for what you can't control because in the end…it'll kill you" Perry growled as looked at J.D one more time before he started to walk away. His hand had just grabbed the knob of the door when J.D spoke again.

"Dr. Cox why did you let me cry on your shoulder. Usually you would be mean to me and tell me to stop acting like a girl; what gives"

"Because I know when someone needs me to be a jackass and when someone needs me to be a friend and you looked like you could use a friend."

"So are you saying that we're friends" J.D smiled as the doctor swung his head around, staring at him with menacing eyes.

"Yeah Janice, if you're going to be all girly and emotional then yes; we are friends but like I said-"

"Don't tell anybody, yeah I got it. Oh and hey Dr. Cox."

"What is it Jessica"

"Thanks"

"Blow it out your ass kid." Perry growled as he opened the door to leave J.D alone with his thoughts. J.D had to smile as he realized that Perry was right. He had done everything he could to save his patient and if no one was blaming him then why should he blame himself. He also smiled at the fact that even though Dr. Cox would never admit it, he was always there when J.D needed him to be, even when he didn't want to be.


	19. Friends

**Summary: Still in the 'Friendship Series.'

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: Don't own, sorry.

* * *

**

Title: My Mentor's Discovery

Pairing: John Dorian/Perry Cox

Prompt: 020: Friends

Word Count: 200

Rating: PG

Spoilers: None

Warnings: No real implications of slash, just friendship

Authors Notes: His son sparked a good question about his relationship with his ex-intern.

* * *

**Prompt 020-Friends**

* * *

Perry had just gotten home from his twenty-hour shift at the hospital. It wouldn't have been so bad if it weren't his third one in a week or the fact that he hadn't had a day off in three weeks. To put the icing on the cake, Jordan decided that she needed a break so she was spending the week in the Bahamas with their two-year-old daughter; leaving him with their five-year-old son, who at the same time had the week off from school for vacation. Since Perry couldn't watch Jack and work at the same time, the hospital staff took turns watching Jack for him and right now, it was J.D's turn.

He walked into the house and went back to Jack's room to tell him goodnight before he too, went to bed. He stopped at the door however when he heard the five year old and J.D deep in conversation.

"Uncle J.D, can I ask you a question?"

"Yeah, you can ask me anything" J.D smiled then frowned when he realized what he said; knowing that was never a good thing to say to a child. "As long as it doesn't involve the reproduction process."

"What's re…pre…uction?" Jack said confused but J.D just smiled as he ruffled his again.

"When you're old enough." J.D smiled at the small boy, "Anyways, what was your question Jack?"

"Are you and daddy fwiends?"

"What?"

"Are you and my daddy fwiends?"

"Why do you ask?" J.D wondered as the little boy sat down in his lap and played with stuffed bear.

"Because sometimes, my dad says some mean things to you and mommy told me that you should be nice to people you call your fwiends so I was wondering you were fwiends."

"That's a good question" J.D frowned as he thought about it. Could he say that he and Perry were friends even if the man crushed his spirit sometimes? "I don't know Jack. Your dad has been hurt a lot in the past and it's hard for him to trust people."

"Who hurt him?"

"He'll tell you when you're older" J.D smiled as he ruffled the boy's hair. "But back to your question, I would like to believe that we are friends but if we aren't then I hope that one day we will be. Now let's get you in the bathtub before your daddy comes home from work."

"Alright" Jack screamed as he got up from the floor to get his things, J.D right behind him; Perry took the time to go into his room. He couldn't believe the conversation that went on but it made him wonder about the question. Were him and J.D really friends.

He thought about all the friends that he had in his life and there weren't many on the list. There were the occasional college buddies and he knew that Ben was his first real friend. After that, there weren't many but then he met Carla and they became friends. When J.D first started, Perry didn't think that they would ever become close or even become friends but the more he thought about, Perry realized that he and J.D were actually friends.

He waited until J.D had finished giving Jack his bath and put him to bed before he came out of his room again. He walked into the living room where J.D was putting on his coat getting ready to go, when he decided to speak.

"J.D got a minute?"

J.D turned around, confused at the doctor using his first name. It was a rare occasion when Perry used it and it was usually only used when he did something was wrong. "Umm yeah sure, I got some time before my shift."

"Good" Perry sighed as he sat down on the couch. "I've actually been home for quite some time now and I heard you and Jack talking"

"About-"

"About if you and I were friends."

"Oh, well I didn't know what to tell him because I know how you feel about me-"

"Shut-up will you" Perry smirked at J.D who immediately closed his mouth. "Anyways, I realized that a friend is someone who is always there for you when you need them; a person you can count on to get your through your low times. And I realized that is exactly what you do for me and if you want to know the truth, I consider us friends."

"Really?" J.D smiled as he looked at the older doctor. He felt an overwhelming feeling of acceptance when he heard Perry speak those words but tried his best not to make a big deal about it. He didn't want Perry making fun of him in this joyous moment.

"Really, but don't make a big deal out of it alright" Perry scowled as he got up from the couch to pour himself a drink. "I still think you're a crappy doctor"

J.D just smiled as he opened the door and waved goodbye to Perry. Perry watched the young man leave and couldn't help but feel good about what he said. Damn good.

* * *

I know, still no slashy goodness but I like the whole friendship aspect of these two. It makes the character seem more real. At least that's my opinion.

Anyways

Keep hope and plants alive

LadyCizzle


	20. Hero

**Summary: Still in the 'Friendship Series.'

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: Don't own, sorry.

* * *

**

Title: His Intern's Pride

Pairing: John Dorian/Perry Cox

Prompt: 039: Hero

Word Count: 200

Rating: PG

Spoilers: None

Warnings: No real implications of slash, just friendship

Authors Notes: It was at his low point when he found out just how his old intern felt about him.

* * *

**Prompt 039-Hero**

* * *

Perry sat on his couch and listened as J.D began to speak. He tried to ignore him at first but as time went on and more words spilled out of his mouth, he found that he couldn't. He found himself starting to believe everything that J.D was telling him; even though he didn't want too, he just couldn't help it. Perry didn't know why J.D's words affected him so much. To him, J.D would always be that goofy kid who couldn't place an IV on his first day. Or the kid who read Judy Blume books to a patient that had a serious case of meningitis or just recently, shaving off his hair for a patient of his that had leukemia sparking Perry himself to read lines to a patient.

But now, just like all the others, J.D was sitting on his couch letting words flow from his heart. Others had come before him to try to encourage him to come back. Carla had come first to tell him that the deaths wasn't his fault, which he refused to believe. Then there was Barbie who tried to make him feel better by telling him a slutty story about making out with a skydiver and Perry just wishing that she would leave. After her J.D was supposed to come but he didn't and Perry couldn't help but feel a little disappointed even though he wouldn't admit it aloud; not to mention slightly agitated by the replacements Carla sent instead. The Todd and Ted and his singing group of idiots made Perry hit the bottle even harder. Kelso had even come by and tell him how much he actually how much his presence was necessary at the hospital but Perry just kept on drinking. Hell even Carla's husband Turk said some nice words to him but he didn't care, he just wanted to be alone with his sorrow, guilt and scotch. Finally, when J.D came Perry had expected to hear the same thing but instead he heard these words instead,

"I just wanted to tell you how proud of you I am."

Perry couldn't believe that his old intern was actually proud of him. Him, the man who constantly berated J.D every chance he got or called him every girl's name he could think of was someone that made J.D proud. He couldn't remember the last time anyone ever said those words to him, about him, and it made him realize that maybe he did make a difference in the kid's life. That maybe he would always be a hero in J.D's eyes and he no longer mind being one. Perry opened his mouth to tell J.D the one thing that he never thought he say to the young man but this came out instead.

"You don't drink scotch" Perry replied as J.D spit the amber liquid out of his mouth and made a disgusted face to go along with it.

"That's awful" J.D disgustingly muttered as he put the glass back on the table and glanced at Perry, a smile forming on the corners of his mouth.

Perry said nothing as he too, put his own glass down; deciding that it was time to pull himself together and grabbed the remote to turn on the TV. He half expected J.D to leave but noticed that young man was making himself comfortable on the couch; already losing himself in the television. Perry smiled for the first time that day and was actually glad that someone came over and made him come to his senses, even if it was his goofy ex-intern.

* * *

I know, still no slashy goodness but I like the whole friendship aspect of these two. It makes the character seem more real. At least that's my opinion.

Anyways

Keep hope and plants alive

LadyCizzle


	21. Sunset

**Summary: Three prompts down, 20 more to go. No time for talking so I'm going to keep going. Moving back to the slashiness in this two part.  


* * *

**

**Disclaimer: Don't own, sorry to inform.

* * *

**

Title: My Perfect Ending (Part 1 of 2)

Pairing: John Dorian/Perry Cox

Prompt: 026 Sunset

Word Count: ~100

Rating: PG-13

Spoilers: None

Warnings: slash

Authors Notes: Everyone should have at least one perfect ending in their life.

* * *

**Prompt 026-Sunset**

* * *

J.D and Perry sat on the beach towel, wrapped in each other's arms. It was the first day of their tropical vacation and now they were just soaking in the left over sun rays. The warm wind ran over both of their bodies and even though it was warm, it still gave the couple a shiver.

"Come on Shelia, time to go inside" Perry replied as he began to get up from the towel.

"Can we please stay here"

"And why would we do that"

"Because I want to watch the sunset with you" J.D smiled not letting go of Perry's hand.

"The sunset Sherry. Are you serious. You really want me to watch the sunset with you."

"Yeah"

"Newbie"

"Come on, it will be romantic. Is it so wrong for me to want the most perfect day of my life to end watching the day fade with someone that I love very much."

Listening to those words Perry knew that he wouldn't be able to resist J.D's request. That and the fact that he was pouting with his lips; a look that J.D knew Perry couldn't resist. Sighing he sat back on the towel and pulled J.D back into his arms. He watched as the sun sinked lower under the horizon and the sky filled with hues of red, yellow and orange. It made Perry smile when he was the look on J.D's face as the sun sank and he had to admit that it had been the perfect moment to end the perfect day.

* * *

Slash yeah. I know it was short but you can't deny it wasn't sweet. The second part should be up now so keep reading. Until next time,

Keep hope and plants alive

LadyCizzle


	22. Sunrise

**Summary: Three prompts down, 20 more to go. No time for talking so I'm going to keep going. Moving back to the slashiness in this two part.  


* * *

**

**Disclaimer: Don't own, sorry to inform.

* * *

**

Title: My Wonderful Beginning (Part 2 or 2)

Pairing: John Dorian/Perry Cox

Prompt: 025 Sunrise

Word Count: ~120

Rating: PG-13

Spoilers: None

Warnings: slash

Authors Notes: The best way to start the morning is sharing it with the person you love.

* * *

**Prompt 025-Sunrise**

* * *

Perry was the first to awake and noticed that the sun was slowly creeping over the horizon. After J.D had asked him to stay and watch the sunset with him, they had spent the rest of the evening just enjoying each others company. They were so wrapped up in each other that they didn't realize that they had feel asleep. He looked over at the sleeping young man, hair tossed all over the place. Deciding it was time for both of them to head back to the hotel, he gentle shook J.D awake.

"Stacy wake up"

"What" J.D mumbled as he lifted his hand to his face, rubbing his eyes. He looked up at Perry and realized that they were still on the beach. "We fell asleep."

"Yeah we did Samantha, are you ready to go."

"Yeah I guess so" J.D smiled as he sat up. "What time is it."

"Six thirty" Perry replied but didn't get up from the towel. J.D noticed his stillness and look at him with a confused look on his face.

"Why are you still sitting."

"I was wondering if you wanted to watch the sunrise with me"

"Are you serious"

"Yeah" Perry shrugged. "Yesterday you got to pick how we ended out perfect day. I think that it is only fair that I pick the perfect beginning"

Perry watched as J.D just smiled in response and sat back down on the towel. He would have never have guessed in a million years that someone would ever have this effect on him. Make him want to fall asleep to the sunset or wake up to the sunrise but it was J.D and that was all that mattered. Wrapping J.D back into his arms for the first time that morning, he placed his head on his shoulder. They sat in silence until J.D looked at Perry, smiling at him as he spoke

"You know what"

"What"

"There is only one way that could make this perfect morning even more perfect."

"Oh yeah, how"

"This" leaning forward to place a gentle kiss on Perry's lips. He pulled away and just stared into Perry's eyes who did the same thing with him.

"You were right" Perry grinned pulling J.D closer to his own body. "That was better"

J.D pulled his head back down and placed it on the man's chest; listening to the rhythm of his heartbeat.

"I love you"

"I love you too," Perry responded, still holding J.D's hand and refusing to let it go. He had to admit that it was indeed the perfect beginning to the perfect day.

* * *

Slash yay. Short again but sweet. Until next time,

Keep hope and plants alive

LadyCizzle


	23. Patience

**Summary: Okay so I took a short break to watch some television. BTW if I every get married David Tutera is so planning my wedding. Plus Brothers and Sisters came on and you know I had to watch that. Love me some Kevin and Scotty. Anyways back to my prompts, the next three will be apart of a series 'Coming Together'. Enjoy  


* * *

**

**Disclaimer: Don't own, sorry to inform everyone but yeah.

* * *

**

Title: My Patience

Pairing: John Dorian/Perry Cox

Prompt: 027: Patience

Word Count: ~200

Rating: PG-13

Spoilers: None

Warnings: slash

Authors Notes: If he had to wait for Perry to say I love you, then he would wait.

* * *

**Prompt 027-Patience  
**

* * *

J.D smiled when Perry quickly let go of his hand as they walked into the hospital together. They had been together for almost for months but sometimes he felt that he was putting in more into the relationship than Perry. One simple fact was that Perry had yet to say I Love You.

Now J.D knew that maybe it was too soon for Perry for admit his love for him. He had been in previous relationships before that made him close his heart off to people. J.D just wanted to show Perry that he wouldn't do anything to hurt him; that he would be there for him whenever he needed him to be. He knew that it would take a while for the man to open up to him and he didn't mind waiting.

Looking over at his lover from across the room, he gave him a wave and a small smile as he walked by. He used to be the type of person that needed someone to constantly tell him that they loved him; he fed off it but with Perry, he felt like he didn't need it. That just by the actions alone was enough to prove it to him. It made him feel happier that he had someone like Perry in his life and he wouldn't change it for the world.

* * *

I know I know short but full of Coxian slash so I win.

Keep hope and plants alive

LadyCizzle


	24. Tears

**Summary: Okay so I took a short break to watch some television. BTW if I every get married David Tutera is so planning my wedding. Plus Brothers and Sisters came on and you know I had to watch that. Love me some Kevin and Scotty. Anyways back to my prompts, the next three will be apart of a series 'Coming Together'. Enjoy  


* * *

**

**Disclaimer: Don't own, sorry to inform everyone but yeah.

* * *

**

Title: My Misunderstandings

Pairing: John Dorian/Perry Cox

Prompt: 036-Tears

Word Count: ~300

Rating: PG-13

Spoilers: None

Warnings: slash

Authors Notes: He knew it was over, he just wished Perry would stop dragging it out

* * *

**Prompt 036-Tears  
**

* * *

J.D didn't know why he was crying, he knew the day would come sooner or later. He knew that a man like Dr. Cox wouldn't want to be with him forever. It had been a great four months, sneaking around, trying not to get caught by everyone when they knew the whole time but now it was over. The older man didn't exactly come out and say it was over but J.D could tell; he just knew.

Maybe it was the way Perry came into the hospital this particular morning, not saying a word to J.D or the time he took to avoid J.D every chance he could. He didn't call and when J.D came by the other night he swore he was busy. Those were all signs for J.D to know right then and there that they were over.

He had finally made it through his rounds when Perry came up to him in the lounge, dark circles underneath his eyes. J.D could tell that he had probably been up all night, probably trying to figure out the best way to break up with him without hurting his feelings much. J.D watched as he opened his mouth to speak but before he could say it was over, he decided to do it for him.

"You know what Dr. Cox, just say it," J.D hissed as walked up closer to the other doctor. "Just say that you don't want to be with anymore and be done with it"

"J.D, what are you talking about"

"I know Perry, I know. I figured it out when you went out of your way to avoid me or when you barely spoke two words to me all day, I get it. What I don't get is why you insist on dragging it out the way you're doing."

"Newbie listen to me-"

"No you listen!" J.D yelled as he walked over to the door, hand grabbing the handle preparing to leave. "I thought you meant what you said about wanting to be with me but I guess it was another of Dr. Cox's infamous lies. What else did you lie to me about huh, are you really divorced from Jordan or are you still screwing her on the side. You know what, I don't give a damn just say we're over so I can be on my way and out of your life forever."

"J.D wait!" Perry screamed as he pulled J.D away from the door and closer to him. He could see the confusion in the young man's eyes, and could also tell that he had been crying. "What are you talking about, I never said that I wanted to break up."

"Well maybe not with your lips but your body and actions say another thing. You know what they say actions speak louder than words and your actions are blaring as loud so freaking loud that they have busted out my ear drums."

"Delia, you can be such a woman sometimes," Perry laughed as he simply hugged J.D

"Let me go," J.D huffed as he pulled away, "How can you think this is funny. Your breaking up with me is not funny"

"I'm not breaking up with you," Perry whispered as he grabbed J.D's hand to pull him close once more.

"Then why-"

"Have I been avoiding you" Perry replied as J.D shook his head up and down. "I've been avoiding you because these past couple of days I've had these feelings. You're the first thing I think about when I wake up in the morning, the last thing on my mind when I go to sleep. It was a lot for me to digest so I distanced myself from you to get my feelings in order."

"So it's a bad thing that you think about me sometimes, wow I feel so much better Perry thank you" J.D replied sarcastically.

"It's not that Gladys it…it's the fact that I realized that maybe…no I know…that I love you"

"Wh-"

"I'm in love with you and I didn't know how to tell you or when to tell you but there it goes; I'm in love with you."

J.D felt his heart stop in his chest as he placed his hands on his face to gasp. The man that he thought this morning was going to break up with him was now admitting his undeniable love for him. If J.D wasn't hearing those words himself the would have thought it was all a lie but he was. He could feel his cheeks becoming wet once more but this time the reason was a joyous one. "You love me"

"Yes I love you Jackie, as much as I tried to deny it I love you-are you crying."

"No, I'm not" J.D sniffed quickly as he wiped the tears from his eyes. "I just got dust in my eyes."

"There is no dust in this room Newbie" Perry laughed at the emotional J.D. It made him feel much better knowing that J.D was no longer sad but was in fact happy with what was said.

"Well" J.D replied, annoyed that Perry was laughing at him. He scowled as Perry wrapped one hand around his waist and another one cupped his face gently. "So what if I am crying. I tend to get emotional; after all I am a sensey"

"A what"

"A sensey is an emotional guy-you know what drop it, I'm not crying anymore and if I was you love me regardless."

"Why do I get the feeling that I'm going to regret saying those words to you."

"You won't" J.D smiled as he pulled his face towards Perry's for a kiss before the man could answer; it was the only way J.D knew the man wouldn't be able to make fun of his tears anymore

* * *

Has to be one of my longest prompts. I know there are a lack of comma's but I wrote these prompts when I was new to writing and never got around to change it. Ah well as long as you readers like it then that's all that matters.

Keep hope and plants alive

LadyCizzle


	25. Lovers

**Summary: Okay so I took a short break to watch some television. BTW if I every get married David Tutera is so planning my wedding. Plus Brothers and Sisters came on and you know I had to watch that. Love me some Kevin and Scotty. Anyways back to my prompts, the next three will be apart of a series 'Coming Together'. One warning this prompt is rated NC-17 so if you're underage or you're not really into this sorta of reading you should probably head for the hills now. Or go on to the next prompt. I warned you.  


* * *

**

**Disclaimer: Don't own, sorry to inform everyone but yeah.

* * *

**

Title: Our Connection

Pairing: John Dorian/Perry Cox

Prompt: 022-Lovers

Word Count: ~300

Rating: NC-17, smexy (smut and sexy)

Spoilers: None

Warnings: slash

Authors Notes: Who knew saying I Love You would make sex so much better.

* * *

**Prompt 022-Lovers  
**

* * *

J.D felt his body being pushed up against the wall, head pressed as far back as it could go. Moving it slightly, he allowed the older man to gain more access to his neck. Hands roamed his body as rough lips found his once again. Moaning loudly, he opened his mouth to taste the flavor of body pressed against him. He couldn't believe that just minutes before they had said I love you to each other and already the kissing was amazing. It made J.D wonder how much better it would feel when Perry was inside of him, making him come all over.

He wrapped one leg around Perry's enabling Perry to grab underneath his ass, picking him up off the ground. This position allowed J.D to wrap both legs around Perry and the next thing he knew he was being placed on a bed. The kiss was momentarily interrupted when Perry grabbed the bottom of J.D's shirt and pulled it over his head, throwing it across the room. J.D returned the favor and pulled Perry close once more to kiss him.

Tugging was the next thing he felt as the knot of his scrub pants were becoming undone. He smiled as Perry slowly pulled his pants down, followed by his briefs; letting them rest as his ankles before kicking them off but not once breaking the kiss. J.D used his hands to finish undressing Perry and soon felt his erection rubbing against his. J.D reached over to the nightstand and pulled out a bottle of lube and placed some of is on Perry's fingers. He suddenly felt Perry's finger him, causing him to buck his body against his hand. His body arched when one finger turned into two and then three, fully preparing him for what was to come.

Once Perry felt his lover was ready, he grabbed the lube and put some into his hands. Placing the warm liquid onto his erection, he rubbed it until it was covered in the lube. Pushing J.D's legs farther apart, and entered J.D, slowly at first until he was fully inside of him; causing J.D to wrap his legs around his back for a better angle. His felt J.D hands wrapped around his back, so hard he was sure that they would leave marks. He put his face down so that could intervene in another kiss as Perry slowly thrust inside of him. It had taken awhile for them to get into their rhythm but they had soon found it, helping J.D forget the world around them. The friction between the two of them incredible, quickly pushing J.D over the edge.

Without breaking the kiss, Perry reached his hand down and rubbed his hand up and down J.D's erection. Running his finger of the tip of J.D's erection, he smiled as J.D moaned loudly in his mouth. Continuing to rub his finger over the tip, J.D violently bucked against him; causing Perry to slam even harder into him. With each thrust, J.D cried out in pleasure letting Perry know that he was hitting the prostate of the younger man.

Fifteen minutes passes and Perry knew that J.D was close to the edge. He used his free hand and grabbed one of J.D's hands off his back and pinned it down to the bed; forcing him to look up at him. It had an unspoken ritual between the two of them when they stopped being sex buddies and became lovers. Before either came they came they would look at each other in the eyes, to let them know just how much they were in love with each other.

Finally, with one last thrust and cry, J.D came all over the two of them causing Perry too soon follow. Breathing heavenly, J.D moved his legs from around Perry's waist and let them dangle over the side of the bed. Perry laid his body on top of J.D's, rolling them over so they were on their sides; facing each other. J.D smiled as Perry ran his fingers through his hair; knowing that was Perry's favorite part after a their making love session. He said that it was the only time he felt that It was safe for him to run his fingers through his hair without the fear of them eaten.

J.D pulled the older man closer to him, not worrying about the cold sticky feeling that was growing between them. He didn't care because to him, all that mattered was that they were finally together. After everything they had been through they were now colleagues, friends, maybe even soul mates but most importantly in this time they were two people that loved each other.

* * *

A little longer than most of them and it was filled with slashy goodness. Come on you know you loved it so there's no need to be shy. We're all Coxian lovers here. Well off to post the rest of the prompts now so,

Keep hope and plants alive

LadyCizzle


	26. Ipod

**Summary: Another prompt up...now!  


* * *

**

**Disclaimer: Don't own, sorry to inform everyone but yeah.

* * *

**

Title: His Lover's List

Pairing: John Dorian/Perry Cox

Prompt: 023: Ipod

Word Count: ~400

Rating: PG-13

Spoilers: None

Warnings: slash

Authors Notes: He always knew that his lover had a weird taste in music, he just never knew how weird.

* * *

**Prompt 023-Ipod  
**

* * *

Entering the apartment, Perry realized that it had truly been a long day. He had just come off a twenty hour shift, the third one in past week. He also hadn't had any days off for the past three weeks and was starting to feel completely worn out. To top it all off, he hadn't been able to spend much time with J.D like he had wanted too. He laughed at the feeling of actually missing the kid. He noted that if someone had told him that he would be in love with the kid five years ago, he would have laughed uncontrollably in their faces. Now, it was no laughing matter. He was deeply in love with J.D and on the days that they spent apart, he couldn't help but feel sad.

Sighing, the older man walked over to his sofa and threw his lab coat on the couch. He started to walk into the kitchen when something on the table caught his attention. He walked over to the table and picked up the object that had caught his eye. It turned out to be the newest electronic device that Newbie just had to have, an iPod Nano. He could remember how excited the young man was when he had finally been able to buy one. J.D had tried to urge him to get one too but he quickly turned him down. He didn't even know how to work the device let alone knew about 2000 songs to store in one.

Laughing he picked it up and realized that it was still on. Using his common sense, he scrolled down to see that J.D had categorized his songs into different play list. The first play list he happened upon was labeled Journey's best songs. Scrolling down he also saw play list entitled 70's, 80's and 90's classic hits and thought that the boy was his own infomercial. His smile suddenly widen when he reached the last play list that was shamefully titled Perry's songs.

Walking back over to the couch, iPod in tow, he placed the earplugs into his ear and started the play list. He was surprised to find that the first song was I Touch Myself, making him blush uncontrollably. "Is this what he does when I'm not around" he asked himself as he switched to the next song. He realized that didn't help him much about the blushing because the next song happened to be "Kiss" by the man who's name was a mere symbol, Prince.

Scrolling down further he listened to "Wind Beneath My Wings" by Barbara Streisand, "It's In His Kiss" by Cher and "I Will Always Love You" by Whitney Houston. That song alone made Perry smile even more because this particular song seemed to be J.D's favorite. He would sing it religiously every morning in the shower, only to irk his nerves but J.D never knew that Perry secretly loved the song.

The blushing continued followed by laughter as he continued to look through the play list. The one song that made him start to laugh was a song titled "What a Girl Wants" by an ex-teen pop princess. He had only just started humming the words to the song when he looked up and saw J.D coming through the door. Taking out the ear plugs, while listening to Aerosmith's "Don't Wanna Miss a Thing", he smiled as J.D made his way over to him and sat down.

"Is that my iPod?" he asked as took the metal device out of the older man's hands.

"Why yes it is Elizabeth, is there a problem with that"

"No there's no problem." smiling as he placed it back in Perry's hand. "I just thought you didn't like things like these."

"I said no such thing."

"You called it a piece of crap and a waste of hard earned money. You also said that if I wanted to waste money then I should work at the hospital for free, God knows you shouldn't be getting paid for killing people anyways" he replied in the voice labeled as Classic Perry.

Perry had to smile at the elephant memory that J.D possessed and at the voice that he used to characterize him so well.

"It is still a waste of money but it's not so bad. It's definitely loud enough to drown out your whiny girl voice during sex."

"Not funny" J.D sulked as he got up from the sofa and made his way to the kitchen.

"It's very funny" he laughed in response and walk into the kitchen behind J.D, tenderly placing his hands around his waist. It felt good to hold him this close, even if it was for just a second. "Anyways what are you doing home?"

"Well thanks to me catching Kelso make out with the new Korean nurse in an empty supply closet and threatening to tell his wife, I convinced him to give me the rest of the day off and to let us have tomorrow off."

"Seriously"

"Seriously" J.D beamed as he turned around to face his lover, throwing his arms around his neck. "So now we can spend the entire day together, alone, just me and you, just the-"

"Lisa Marie I get it," Perry snarled as he gently pressed his lips against the boy's soft lips. He smiled as he felt J.D's leg wrap around his own and moaning into the kiss. He suddenly pulled away when the iPod in his hand started to play "Fantasy" by Mariah Carey.

"So I'm your fantasy Newbie," Perry growled at his nibbled his young lover's ear.

"I see that somebody has been listening to my play list"

"Okay I admit it, I was curious about what your girly interest in music was. I have to say I was quite surprised when I had a play list dedicated just to me. I want to know, why."

"I don't know" J.D shrugged not removing his arms from Perry's shoulder, intertwining his fingers in the process. "It's just something to listen to whenever I miss you. It feels like you are with me when I listen to the songs."

"Okay" sighing playfully. "I was right. You are even more of a girl than I imagined."

J.D laughed at the words and pressed his forehead lightly against Perry's. "Whatever. I may be a girl but I am the only girl that you have ever truly loved."

"You may be right about that Amanda"

"I know that I am" J.D laughed, kissing Perry one more time before letting him go. He snatched his iPod from Perry's hand and headed back to the sofa. "Oh and this doesn't mean you can borrow my iPod anytime you want."

"Don't worry" Perry smiled as he walked to the bar and made himself a drink. "I'm thinking about buying my own."

"Do I get to have my own play list?"

"J.D" placing himself down and wrapping on arm around the boy, kissing his temple. "You can have anything that you want.

* * *

Longer and cute. Seriously who doesn't want a playlist dedicated just to them. I know I do. On to the next prompt,

Keep hope and plants alive

LadyCizzle


	27. Black

**Summary: So I'm back with another prompt as well as another series. 'My Color Series' I must warn you before hand this is not fluff at all, all angst here baby. Be prepared to become very angry and sad.  


* * *

**

**Disclaimer: Don't own, sorry to inform everyone but yeah.

* * *

**

Title: My Blackout (Part 1)

Pairing: John Dorian/Perry Cox

Prompt: 013-Black

Word Count: ~200

Rating: PG-13

Spoilers: None

Warnings: slash

Authors Notes: He was happy to get home. If only he knew he wouldn't make it there.

* * *

**Prompt 013-Black  
**

* * *

You have been gone away from him for almost a week. The hospital that you worked at held a conference down in Arizona and you were picked to go. You curse as you come to the red light. You were already twenty minutes late meeting him at work and the constant stops weren't helping you any. Finally, the light turns green and you head off in the direction of your job.

Suddenly, you hear your cell phone ring and you hesitantly pick it up; knowing that you don't need any distractions while driving but you realize it's the person you have been waiting for to call.

"Hello" you smile as you answer the phone. The person on the other end laughs softly in your ear before they began to talk to you. They tell you how much they missed you and how they can't wait to see you. During the whole conversation, all you can do is smile and think about seeing their face soon. The call is quickly interrupted by someone who needs a consult about a patient. Sighing sadly, you whisper one last goodbye and I love you before you hang up the phone.

Turning the corner, you realize your day wasn't as bad as you thought it was and begin to smile. Then, out of nowhere, a car comes flying down the road headed right towards you. You have no time to stop before it crashes right into the side of your car. The impact is so hard that your car flips over with you still inside. Suddenly instant pain overtakes your body and the last thing you see is the black darkness that surrounds you and engulfs you whole.

* * *

Please don't hate me but there had to be some angst somewhere in these prompts.

Keep hope and plants alive

LadyCizzle


	28. Red

**Summary: So I'm back with another prompt as well as another series. 'My Color Series' I must warn you before hand this is not fluff at all, all angst here baby. Be prepared to become very angry and sad. And if you didn't realize it all the prompts of this series will be in second person so you have to guess who died. I'm not going to tell you because honestly I couldn't choose.  


* * *

**

**Disclaimer: Don't own, sorry to inform everyone but yeah.

* * *

**

Title: My Bloody Moment (Part 2)

Pairing: John Dorian/Perry Cox

Prompt: 010-Red

Word Count: ~200

Rating: PG-13

Spoilers: None

Warnings: slash

Authors Notes: It was a sight that he would never forget, no matter how how he tried.

* * *

**Prompt 010-Red  
**

* * *

You smile as you hang up the phone. The past week you had been miserable because he wasn't around and now that he was finally home, you felt better then before. Helping the intern with her problem, you walk down to the lounge to wait for him to come.

Ten minutes later, you glance down at your watch and realize that he should have been there by now. Walking back to the front entrance, you are stopped by a round of paramedics who ask for your assistance in helping a patient. They tell you the stats but your mind blocks it out because the person on the stretcher is no stranger. It's him. It's the person that you just said I love you to ten minutes ago.

Your medical knowledge quickly takes over as you try to do your best to save his life but everything you try to do isn't working. As he lies there dying, you call for a crash cart that a nurse brings to you and try to get his heart to beat again but to no avail. Not ready to give up, you turn the dial up as far as it could go and try to revive him again. When it doesn't work you bang your hands into his chest, pleading with him to come back to you. You climb into the bed with his warm now growing cold and cry heavily on his chest, red blood smearing your face.

You don't remember falling asleep and being lifted up from the bed nor do you remember how you got your own hospital bed. When you do come to, you see your best friend sitting in a chair beside you. You desperately want to ask them if what happened really happened but when you see their red puffy eyes you instantly know it's true. They tell you that you did everything that you could but it wasn't enough; it was their time. You tell yourself that you could have done more as you begin to cry again. Tears fill your eyes and you go to wipe them out of your eyes only to see their blood on your hands. Seeing this makes it real and you quickly realize that they were gone and they were never coming back; no matter what you did.

* * *

Please don't hate me but there had to be some angst somewhere in these prompts.

Keep hope and plants alive

LadyCizzle


	29. Grey

**Summary: So I'm back with another prompt as well as another series. 'My Color Series' I must warn you before hand this is not fluff at all, all angst here baby. Be prepared to become very angry and sad. And if you didn't realize it all the prompts of this series will be in second person so you have to guess who died. I'm not going to tell you because honestly I couldn't choose.  


* * *

**

**Disclaimer: Don't own, sorry to inform everyone but yeah.

* * *

**

Title: My Breakdown (Part 3)

Pairing: John Dorian/Perry Cox

Prompt: 011-Grey

Word Count: ~100

Rating: PG-13

Spoilers: None

Warnings: slash

Authors Notes: The rain was the last thing he needed but maybe it was the only thing he needed.

* * *

**Prompt 011-Grey  
**

* * *

You stand outside in the rain and just begin to cry. You don't know why you're crying but you just are. You realize that you're lying to yourself and the reason that you're crying is because you miss him. Everything that you see reminds you of him. Every memory that you ever had, good and bad, plagues every moment of your life. You dream about him, and he's all that you think about.

You don't know how long you've been standing in the rain, under the grey sky but you realize that you don't care. Your life feels like an empty void and nothing you do can fill it. Letting the mixture of rain and tears slide down your face, you began to pound your hands against your car. You let out all the anger that you've held in for so long onto the car; blaming it for your empty feeling. Hitting the car with all your strength, you realize that hitting the car won't bring him back. Crying even harder, you let your body fall to the ground into the thick mud and cry under the dark grey sky. You secretly think that it is funny at how the weather chooses to be at its worst on the day that you are at your worst.

* * *

Please don't hate me but there had to be some angst somewhere in these prompts.

Keep hope and plants alive

LadyCizzle


	30. Last :Mahogany

**Summary: So I'm back with another prompt as well as another series. 'My Color Series' I must warn you before hand this is not fluff at all, all angst here baby. Be prepared to become very angry and sad. And if you didn't realize it all the prompts of this series will be in second person so you have to guess who died. I'm not going to tell you because honestly I couldn't choose.  


* * *

**

**Disclaimer: Don't own, sorry to inform everyone but yeah.

* * *

**

Title: My Final Goodbye (Part 4)

Pairing: John Dorian/Perry Cox

Prompt: 004-Last aka Mahogany

Word Count: ~200

Rating: PG-13

Spoilers: None

Warnings: slash

Authors Notes: He watched as they lowered the casket into the ground and said goodbye.

* * *

**Prompt 004- Last (Mahogany)  
**

* * *

You stand over the wet grave and instantly your mind wanders back to the entire first in your relationships. Your first date, first kiss, your first fight; you can remember it all. It is the last that are hard to remember. Your last kiss that was placed on your lips or the last time I love you blew in the wind. The last touch that that shook you to your core all seems like a blur in the back of your mind.

You watch as they lower the mahogany casket into the ground and you realize that this is your last time that you will ever see them above ground again. Tears fall onto the wet grass as a hand is place on your shoulders. You turn around and find yourself staring in the face of your best friend.

"I can't remember the last time I told him I loved him" you sadly say as you let them squeeze your shoulder. You know that they didn't understand that pain that is stabbing your heart right now but are glad that they are being supportive.

"He knew. You made not have told him but he always knew." is all they can say as they squeeze your shoulder on last time. You stand there for a moment, letting their words sink in. They let go of your shoulder and motion for you to follow them. You do but not before you turn around to say your final goodbye.

"I want you to know that I will miss you and I'm sorry that it had to be this way. My love for you will never die and if I could I would do anything to bring you back, but I can't. I just want to say that- that I will always love you," you whisper to the wind, as more tears fall from you eyes. You let the tears fall and then it happens. As if he could hear you from his new place in heaven, you could swear that you could hear his voice reply back in the cool breeze.

"I love you too"

You can picture him sitting up there in heaven, smiling down at while he spoke those words. It would be the last that you would always remember, but your first time you realized that you would be able to move on, just like he would want you to. You smile towards the sky and began to walk in the direction of you friend that has been waiting on you; waiting on the day that you would be united with him again.

* * *

Please don't hate me but there had to be some angst somewhere in these prompts.

Keep hope and plants alive

LadyCizzle


	31. Blue

**Summary: So I'm back with another prompt as well as another series. 'My Color Series' I must warn you before hand this is not fluff at all, all angst here baby. Be prepared to become very angry and sad. And if you didn't realize it all the prompts of this series will be in second person so you have to guess who died. I'm not going to tell you because honestly I couldn't choose.  


* * *

**

**Disclaimer: Don't own, sorry to inform everyone but yeah.

* * *

**

Title: My Blues (Part 5)

Pairing: John Dorian/Perry Cox

Prompt: 014-Blue

Word Count: ~150

Rating: PG-13

Spoilers: None

Warnings: slash

Authors Notes: He wanted to move on but he just couldn't, no matter how hard he tried.

* * *

**Prompt 014-Blue  
**

* * *

For you the concept of days doesn't exist anymore. Everyday for you is just like any other day. You don't hang out with your friends anymore because they remind you too much of him. The only thing that you do is work, which is also a constant struggle because his presence still lingers there sometimes. Your friends say that they miss you and want to be there for you. You tell them that your fine but the dark truth is that you're far from it.

Everything, even the blue sky makes you even sadder every time you look at it. You feel that if you let yourself be happy then they will hate you for moving on so quickly. So you let yourself remain sad for their sakes. Disappointment and hatred from them will do nothing but shatter what's left of you; causing you to become even more depressed then you are.

Everyone one around you says that he wouldn't want you to feel this way, that he would want you to be happy but you figure what they know. The people that they dedicated their live to are still alive; still alive for them to hug, kiss, and scream I love you too. You don't believe that they have a right to tell you how to feel so you ignore them and ignore the happiness all around you. You figure that it isn't fair that people get to be happy when you get nothing but sadness in your life, not fair at all.

* * *

Please don't hate me but there had to be some angst somewhere in these prompts.

Keep hope and plants alive

LadyCizzle


	32. White

**Summary: So I'm back with another prompt as well as another series. 'My Color Series' I must warn you before hand this is not fluff at all, all angst here baby. Be prepared to become very angry and sad. And if you didn't realize it all the prompts of this series will be in second person so you have to guess who died. I'm not going to tell you because honestly I couldn't choose.  


* * *

**

**Disclaimer: Don't own, sorry to inform everyone but yeah.

* * *

**

Title: My See You Later (Part 6)

Pairing: John Dorian/Perry Cox

Prompt: 012-White

Word Count: ~250

Rating: PG-13

Spoilers: None

Warnings: slash

Authors Notes: He wondered if he was dreaming but he knew he was awake.

* * *

**Prompt 012-White  
**

* * *

Days have silently turned to weeks; weeks turned into months and your pain is still there. Your friends have long given up on you; figuring that the only thing that can help you is you. You told them all that you don't need them, that you are fine by yourself and have gone to locking yourself in your apartment.

You lie on the bed, pillow fresh with tears when you see a white light fill the room. You cover your eyes to shade them from the brightness and when you open them you are surprised by what you see. The person that you've been grieving for, making your heart break with each passing day was standing in your room. You get up from the bed and wrap your hands around their body.

"You here" you whisper as you begin to cry on their shoulder; inhaling their scent.

"I'm here," he whispers back, softly in your ear. His hands find solace around your waist and you pray that he doesn't let you go. As if he can hear your request, he silently holds you for the brief moment.

"You came back to me" you finally find the courage to say after a long period of silence. He lets go of your so that he can look into your eyes and you can tell that they too are filled with sorrow of grief.

"I'm not here to stay." he replies. "I'm here to help you let go"

"Let go-let go of what"

"Of me"

"That's ridiculous. You expect me to let you go after everything that we went through to be together." scream. "I guess I wasn't as important to you as I thought."

"Don't you dare say that" he hisses at you causing you to flinch in their arms. "I would have done anything for you and you know that. So don't you dare say that to my face because it couldn't be far from the truth?"

"Then why did you leave me, why didn't you fight to stay with me." you scream again but this time it comes out in more of a whisper.

"Do you think that I wanted to leave you because I didn't? I wanted you since the moment that I met you and I didn't want to give up with you so soon but I didn't have choice."

"But I should have saved you" tears start to fall from your eyes onto your cheeks and down to the floor.

"You couldn't save me; you did the best that you could. Everyone lives on borrowed time; you know that better than anyone."

"Still"

"There was nothing that could have been done. It was my time to go and it's time for you to let me go."

"I can't"

"You have too; it's the only way for you to move on."

"What if I don't want to move on." you collapse into his arms again, refusing to let him go. He was the world to you and without him, you felt empty.

"You have too. You can't let this stop you from living. People need you, your friends need you."

"I need you"

"And I will never be far from you but it's time"

You sigh as you realize that he was right. It was time for you to get your life back together but it doesn't make it hurt any less.

"Will you hate me?"

"I could never hate you" you smile through the tears at their response. You pull your body close to them once more, taking in all of them that you can. Finally, pulling your head closer to theirs, you place a passionate kiss on their lips; tasting them one more time. You pull apart, tears are now evident on his face as well as yours, and he gives you that infamous smile of his. The pain that has harbored your heart for so long starts to reside and you feel that you just might be able to move on.

"I'll never forget you "

"I'd kill you if you did"

"So is this goodbye"

"No" kissing you one last time and pulling away. "This is more like see you later"

"Okay"

He walks away from you back to the center of the room and gives you one last smile. You start to cry even harder when the white lights engulf his body once again and before leaving he mouths an I love you, which you loudly reply.

Watching him leave, you sit back down on your bed and pick up of picture of the two of you together. It was the last picture that you ever took with him and it was one of the better ones. Kissing the image of him, you put the picture back down on the nightstand and grab your coat from the other side of the bed. You grab your keys and head out of the apartment knowing that it's time for you to let go and move on. And you know to do that you have to make the first step. Sighing, you open the door and close it behind you; starting a new day the way he wanted you to.

* * *

So there you have it, the end of the series. It's a little bittersweet and cheesy but it's happy in a small sense. Hope you liked it and continue to guess which one die. Well, on to the next prompt,

Keep hope and plants alive

LadyCizzle


	33. New

**Summary: Yay I'm almost done. Seven more prompts to go, not including this one, and then I'm done.  


* * *

**

**Disclaimer: Don't own, sorry to inform everyone but yeah.

* * *

**

Title: My Something New

Pairing: John Dorian/Perry Cox

Prompt: 028: New

Word Count: ~200

Rating: PG

Spoilers: None

Warnings: Slash

Authors Notes: He wanted something new to happen to him.

* * *

**Prompt 028-New  
**

* * *

J.D was bored. For the past couple of weeks, his life had become the same. There were no exciting patients that came into the hospital or any new news that his friends had to share with him. Everything was the same and J.D was hoping something new would happen.

He had been sitting in the lounge watching TV flipping through the channels, trying to find something new to watch when Dr. Cox came through the door. He immediately handed the older doctor the remote for knowing that he was doomed if he didn't. He watched Perry turn the channels until he settled on an old episode of Survivor.

"I've already seen this episode like four times" J.D sighed as he turned away from the TV. He picked up an old magazine that he had read the day before and leafed through it.

"What was that Annie, I don't think I heard you?"

"I said I've seen this episode four times already, just like I've read this magazine yesterday and wore the same color scrubs the other day. My patients all seem to be coming in with the same symptoms and the same illnesses."

"And your point would be?"

"I don't know Dr. Cox" J.D replied as he closed the magazine and threw it back on the table. "It's just, I always thought being a doctor would be exciting and thrilling but really it's not. I feel like I am stuck in some time space continuum where the day is just repeating itself over and over again. I just want something new to happen."

"New Darla, like what?" Dr. Cox asked with a wandering eye, curious of what his young protégée was thinking.

"I don't know, maybe a patient with a illness we've never seen before and we would have to heal them like they do on House, or maybe a celebrity gets lost and has to come in and get directions from one of us and she ends up falling in love with me. Something new like-"

J.D never had a chance to finish when Dr. Cox's lips suddenly covered his lips. His eyes widen in shock when he felt the older man's tongue brush across his, pleading for entrance. Not knowing what to do, J.D opened his mouth to let Perry explore his and soon felt like his mouth was on fire. He felt a sudden burst of emotions run through him as he wrapped one hand around Perry's luscious curls and pulled him closer. Just as he was letting the kiss take him over Perry suddenly pulled away, leaving a confused and scared J.D.

"That new enough for you Newbie?" he smiled as he threw the remote on the table in front of them and got up to walk out the door. J.D just watched the older man leave and wondered exactly what the kiss meant before he was paged a 911. He pushed the thoughts out his head as he went to go check on his patient. Maybe he would get his answer when he saw Dr. Cox again but he had to give it to the older man. He sure knew how to kiss.

* * *

Of course I came back with the fluffiness. I couldn't just leave you readers hanging when I know how much you love it. Okay time for another prompt to come up,

Keep hope and plants alive

LadyCizzle


	34. Time

**Summary: Yay I'm almost done. Gotta keep going if I want to finish this before I call it a night.  


* * *

**

**Disclaimer: Don't own, sorry to inform everyone but yeah.

* * *

**

Title: His Time Waiting

Pairing: John Dorian/Perry Cox

Prompt: 029: Time

Word Count: ~150

Rating: PG

Spoilers: None

Warnings: Slash

Authors Notes: It seemed as if the more he was ready to go, time seemed to move by even slower.

* * *

**Prompt 029-Time  
**

* * *

Perry looked up at the clock again. It seemed as if the hand was moving slow on purpose.

_"Five minutes till five,"_ he thought as he leafed through the magazine in his hands. It had been a long day for him but an even longer one for J.D. Since the hospital underwent budget cuts both doctors had been working vigorously, sometimes without days off in between. The two men barely had time to talk let alone spend some quality time alone.

_Four minutes_

Sighing as he threw the magazine across the room, he thought about the time before he and J.D ever hooked up. There used to be a time when he couldn't stand the kid but now, he hated to be without him. He had grown to love the quirkiness the kid had to offer and it was physically killing him for them to spend so much time apart.

_Three minutes._

Because they haven't had been able to spend time together they had been able to arrange their schedules so they could spend two whole days together. They had opted to a cabin in the woods that Perry used to go to when he was a young man in college with his roommates. J.D had decided to go because he had never stayed in a cabin before and thought it would be fun. Together they made all the arrangements and were set to leave as soon as J.D finished his shift.

_One minute_

Anxiously, he got up from the sofa and started to pace around the room. He couldn't believe that after almost two months, him and J.D were finally going to spend some time alone away from the burdens of the hospital and the hassles of other people. Soon they would be leaving the hospital, taking a two-hour drive to a secluded area with no one around to bother them.

"Ready to go?"

Perry turned around to a smiling J.D at the door, tiredness evident in his eyes but there was also happiness there too. He grabbed his coat from the chair and wrapped one hand around J.D's waist. "It's already time to go, hadn't noticed." he smiled as the two of them walked down the hall and towards their get-a-way.

* * *

Of course I came back with the fluffiness. I couldn't just leave you readers hanging when I know how much you love it. Okay time for another prompt to come up,

Keep hope and plants alive

LadyCizzle


	35. Smile

**Summary: Yay I'm almost done. Gotta keep going if I want to finish this before I call it a night.  


* * *

**

**Disclaimer: Don't own, sorry to inform everyone but yeah.

* * *

**

Title: My Wondering Question

Pairing: John Dorian/Perry Cox

Prompt: 035: Smile

Word Count: ~150

Rating: PG

Spoilers: None

Warnings: slash

Authors Notes: He wondered why the older man didn't smile more often

* * *

**Prompt 035-Smile  
**

* * *

J.D often wondered why Dr. Cox didn't smile more. He noticed that no matter how things were going, even when his life seemed to be going great; the man refused to smile a genuine smile. It was a normal day in the hospital and as usual, Dr. Cox walked around with a frown upon his face. J.D decided that it was time to figure out why the older man refused to smile and followed him to one of the on-call rooms.

"Hey Dr. Cox, can I talk to you?" J.D asked when the two were alone in the room after Dr. Cox kicked out all the other occupants.

"What do you want Cinderella?" Perry growled as he turned over on the bed he was in; his face facing the wall.

"I just have a quick question for you. Why don't you ever smile?"

"What?"

"Yeah I was curious, you never smile and I was wondering why."

"What on God's green earth kind of question is that Snow White? I mean do you carry around a notebook full of annoying questions to ask me on a daily basis so you can see my face turn as red as a cherry tomato." Perry hissed as he turned over to look at the now scared doctor, who moved his chair to the other side of the room.

"No" J.D shrieked as he shook his head back and forth. "I just wanted to know why you never smiled."

"I smile all the time Bell, it's not my fault you don't see it"

"No you don't." J.D laughed. "The only smile I ever see you smile is your sarcastic smile or then you sometimes use your annoyed smile when I'm getting on your nerves, like that one now but honestly; I've never seen you with a real "today is a good day and nobody is going get me down" smile."

"So say I don't really smile." Perry shrugged as he propped himself up on the bed, elbow on the bed and palm to his face. "What do I have to be so gosh damn happy about?"

"Are you kidding me? You are one of the best doctors at this hospital; you get bullcrap from no one. You go home to a beautiful woman and have an amazing son. What else is there to be happy about?"

Suddenly Perry rose up from the bed and made his way over to J.D. J.D scared that his life was about to be over stood up and made a daring dash towards the door but his efforts were thwarted when Perry grabbed him by the arm and pushed him down on the bed; crawling on top of him.

"You want to know why I don't smile Newbie, I'll tell you why" Perry growled as he brought his face towards J.D "You're right, I am the best doctor at this hospital but that doesn't mean squat to the idiots who are in charge who don't give a damn about nobody unless they can put money in their pockets. I get absolutely no pay and I have to go home to a harpy of a woman who, if it's the last thing she does, will bleed me so dry that when they drain my blood when I die it will be nothing but dust left in my bones. And-"

"And what?" J.D whispered as the felt warm breath brush against his cheek.

"And the person that I despise the most in this pathetic world is the one I just can't seem to stop wanting. How am I supposed to smile when I can't have the one thing that I want, huh Ariel?"

"Love how you keep using Disney princess names today but I have a simply solution to your problem. Just tell this person how you feel and maybe they feel the same way about you."

"And if they don't?"

"Then you can at least say you tried." J.D smiled.

"Okay, here goes nothing." Perry smirked as he placed his lips directly on J.D's.

"What the-"

"Listen Newbie, I want you. I want you so bad that sometimes when I'm screwing Jordan through the mattress, I'm actually thinking about you. Sometimes I just want to lock you in the supply closet with me, press those pouty lips against mine and kiss you like there is no tomorrow. Is that what you expected to hear?"

"Not really" J.D mumbled as the older doctor just looked at him, lust twinkling in his eyes. He didn't know why he did what he did next; maybe he wanted to see if Dr. Cox was telling the truth about how he felt or if he wanted to live out some long awaited fantasy but the next thing he knew his lips were on Perry's.

Finally, when they pulled apart, gasping for air J.D looked at Perry and for the first time since he arrived at Sacred Heart the man was actually smiling a genuine smile. It only lasted for a moment when Perry got up from the bed and made his way towards the door. J.D knew he was in for it when Perry turned to lock the door.

"Please don't kill me!" he shouted at Perry who just laughed at him in return. He resumed his former position on top of J.D before bringing his face to J.D's again. J.D noticed that before Perry's lips hit his again, the smile was back and J.D had to smile because he was the one that put it there.

* * *

Fluffy and long yet again. Now you have to love me.

Keep hope and plants alive

LadyCizzle


	36. Hangman

**Summary: Yay I'm almost done. Gotta keep going if I want to finish this before I call it a night.  


* * *

**

**Disclaimer: Don't own, sorry to inform everyone but yeah.

* * *

**

Title: My Game of Hangman

Pairing: John Dorian/Perry Cox

Prompt: 040: Writers choice-Hangman

Word Count: ~2000

Rating: PG

Spoilers: None

Warnings: slash

Authors Notes: He didn't know how he got himself in these kinds of situations.

* * *

**Prompt 040-Hangman  
**

* * *

J.D didn't know how he got himself into these kinds of situations. He rarely ever meant for them to happen but somehow they always did. Take right now. Right now, he was lying on his back across a table, making out vigorously with his boss/mentor. How did he get there you ask? Well it was simple, it all started with a simple game of hangman.

J.D and Turk had decided to play the game while on break to make up for the lost time since they hadn't been hanging out a lot. They found an empty classroom and turned off their pagers so they wouldn't be disturbed; and they wanted maximum playing time. They decided to use classic TV show and at the present moment, Turk was winning. Just as J.D's turn had come up, Perry burst through the door with a very angry look on his face.

"Dr. Cox" J.D shrieked as the magic eraser fell from his hands and onto the floor. He could tell that the man was very angry and that he was in for a very long rant.

"Sandra where the hell have you been" Perry barked as he walked over to J.D, standing directly in his face so his breath blow on J.D's face. "I've been paging you for the past-" he stopped when he looked up at the board and realized what was going on.

"Dr. Cox Turk and I were just taking a break and playing-"

"Hangman Newbie. You turned your pager off so the two of you idiots could play hangman."

"Umm"

"Umm what Alicia." Perry yelled. "I've been paging you for about fifteen minutes and this is where I find you. In a classroom playing hangman with your boyfriend, you have got to be kidding me."

"I'm not his boyfriend," Turk finally yelled at the older man who just gave him an evil glare in return.

"You out" Perry screamed at Turk who immediately got up from his chair and ran out the room but not before mouthing an "I'll miss you" to J.D. J.D quickly tried to follow Turk out of the room but Perry was too fast for him. He pushed J.D down into a chair as he went to close the door and just to add extra fear; locked the two of them in there.

"So Lydia, since you wanna play games instead of doing, I don't know your job, I am going to play this game with you. But guess what, we're going to make it extra fun and play by my rules.

"Your…rules" J.D squeaked as he lowered himself further into the chair.

"Yes my rules" Perry smirked as he picked up the marker and began making lines on the board. After he finished making the lines, he then drew the noose and the stand that would hang J.D's man if he lost.

While Perry was doing this, J.D couldn't help but imagine himself in that noose and figured that is where he would end up when Perry was finished with him. He was quickly brought out of his thoughts when Perry whistled at him, a mischievous smile on his face giving J.D goosebumps all over.

"Are you ready to play?"

"Ye…s" J.D stuttered as he looked at the board. "But you forgot to tell me what the rules were."

"Oh" Perry smirked. "The rules are simple. I'm going to write a phrase that represents something I going to do to you and whatever the answer is I get to do it to you.

"What if I don't guess the phrase?"

"Then I get to make your life a living hell"

"Huh."

"Newbie shut up and pick a letter will"

"Okay" J.D replied as he looked at the board again. He counted in his head that there were twenty-two lines on the board, making J.D figure that he would never see the sunlight again. He quickly determined that you get to kill me was out of the question seeing as how there weren't enough letters. He decided to use common letters that were normally used all the time in normal English. "Is there an S"

"Yes Virginia, there is an S" Perry replied as he placed an S on the board.

"What about an R"

"No I'm sorry there is no R. You my friend have a head."

J.D nervously looked over the lines again, desperately trying to figure out what the answer was. He didn't want to be killed by Dr. Cox but he wasn't sure about the first option either but he didn't have the luxury of being choosy. "Is there a T"

Perry said nothing as he wrote three capital T's on the board.

"Can I get an O?"

"This isn't Wheel of Fortune Vanna," Perry growled as he wrote the O's

So far, to J.D what he saw on the board was _ O_ _ _ T TO _ _ _ _ S_ _ _ _ T_ _ _. He figured that the beginning word was probably you since Perry said it would be something he would do to him. "Is there a Y and U"

Perry said nothing as he wrote the Y and U on the board and J.D continued to shout out letters.

"H"

"Yes"

"A"

"Yes

"E"

"Yes"

"G"

"Yes"

"B"

"No"

"C"

"No"

"D"

"No"

"V"

"Yes"

"W"

"Yes"

J.D was happy when he got down to the finally letter and wasn't dead yet, but was completely stumped as to what the answer could be. He had already ruled out the word kill and the other words like beat, strangle or disfigure were either too long or not the right word. He tried to play the answer over and over in his head again until he figure it out.

"YOU GET TO HAVE SE_ WITH ME" he muttered silently when it clicked in his head as to what the answer was. "You get to have sex with me," J.D finally screamed as he jumped out of his chair and danced over to Perry who happily placed the final letter on the board.

"That's right Newbie; I get to have sex with you"

"You get to have sex with me" J.D smiled. "And you thought I wouldn't figure it out but I did. You get to have sex with me, you get to have sex with me, you get to have se-wait a minute."

J.D looked at the board and then looked back at a very smug looking Perry when he realized what he was actually saying. Dr. Cox wanted to have sex with him, no way, this had to be some cruel sadistic joke that the Zeus was playing on him. He just couldn't believe that Perry wanted to do that with him.

"Are you serious?"

"Do I look serious Cassandra" Perry smirked as he closed the gap between himself and J.D, wrapping one hand around his waist. "I mean I just don't write stuff like that on a daily basis, you know"

"But you want to have sex with me-, why"

"You know why, Newbie. You come in here and practically follow me around all day and then throw yourself at me when you think no one's around."

"For the last time I didn't throw myself at you" J.D scowled as he backed up but no that far because he ended up bumping into the table. "I fell and you caught me end of story and this is just ridiculous. You don't come into a room angry with someone and then write on the board that you want to have sex with them; that's just not how things work. And besides who says I want to have sex with you."

"It's every girl's fantasy to have sex with me, you should feel honored that I am even offering you the chance of a lifetime" he smiled as he pushed his body harder onto J.D's and placed small kisses on his neck.

"Well, it's not my fantasy" J.D tried to say but it was apparent that a moan was also present in the sentence. Even though he knew what was happening was completely out of line, he couldn't help the way his body was reacting to the touching and the kissing. Decided to stop it before it went any further, he gently pushed Perry's hand off him. "Dr. Cox I can't do this-"

If J.D didn't know any better he would have sworn he saw a glitter of disappointment and hurt in Perry's eyes when he said those words. Nevertheless, Perry stopped kissing him and swiftly moved his body of him. "Fine Cindy, I'll stop. There's the door, you leave and then we will pretend that none of this happened got it."

"Okay. Can you move so I can go?"

"I'm not touching you nor am I stopping you."

J.D looked down and realized that Perry was indeed, not touching him at all. In fact, there was plenty of space between them so he could leave but for some reason he felt that he couldn't. Something was keeping him in that spot and wasn't letting him leave; at least not yet, not until he gave into his sudden urge. Suddenly, he reached out his hand and grabbed on of Perry's gaining a confused look from the man.

"Why aren't you leaving Mariah?"

"Because, we played by your rules which means you get to have sex with me" J.D smiled seductively when he pulled Perry close to him and kissed him hard on the mouth. The man instantly responded by pushing J.D onto the table before climbing on top of him. J.D just let Perry do whatever he wanted to do to him because he secretly loved it.

Now here they were, twenty minutes later still kissing on top of a classroom table. J.D's lips were swollen as well as many other things that he couldn't mention and his hair was probably all over the place but J.D either didn't care or didn't realize it. What he did realize ,however, as they continued to kiss was he was the real reason he was in this sudden situation. If he hadn't been playing hangman when he was supposed to be working he wouldn't be kissing Perry at all. He then also realized that he liked the new situation he was in and it was definitely better than hangman any day.

* * *

Know this probably would never happen to anyone but this is my story so I can write whatever I want. So there. Now on to the next prompt,

Keep hope and plants alive

LadyCizzle


	37. Enemies

**Summary: Yet another prompt written in the second person. Don't know why I did this one the way I did but whatever. Warning, the rating is mature so if underage please don't read. I guess what I'm really saying is read at your own risk.  


* * *

**

**Disclaimer: Don't own, sorry to inform everyone but yeah.

* * *

**

Title: My Domination

Pairing: John Dorian/Perry Cox

Prompt: 021 Enemies

Word Count: ~300

Rating: MA-17

Spoilers: None

Warnings: slash

Authors Notes: Sometimes, he had to show him who really was the boss.

* * *

**Prompt 021-Enemies  
**

* * *

Rough lips smash against yours as you feel your body being banged against a wall. Anger courses through your body as you kiss back with a fierceness, not willing to give up your control. It was his fault that you are feeling like this, why you felt so much built up anger inside. He kept showing you up, trying to prove that he was better than you and you refused to let him be better at this.

You push him off of you so hard that he falls onto the bed and you climb on top of him. Attacking his neck with your lips, you bite roughly at his pleasure point; making him buck against you. You sit down on top of him to pin him down at the waist, forbidding him to move. He growls at you but you don't give into it. Instead you use hand to pull off shirt and continue to attack his abdomen, placing rough kisses all over.

Your hands move from his chest and quickly make their way to the elastic band of his scrubs. Slipping your hand under them; you wrap your hand around his hard erection, stroking fast and steady. He tries to thrust his body against your hand but your hips hold him steady. You smile at the moans and the curses that slip from his lips as you keep up your actions. Other times, you two were lovers but in this moment you're both enemies and you have the upper hand.

Finally after one last stroke and squeeze, hot liquid spews all over your hand and heavy breathing is all that is coming from his mouth. You bend down again and place a rough kiss on his lips again; biting so hard on his bottom lip that you can taste blood. You smile as you remove his body and go to the bathroom to wash your hands. You walk back into the room happy; him still in the position that you left him in. His breathing had become regulated again and he was smiling contently at the ceiling. He looks over at you and you have to grin because you realize that you are the one that put him in that state.

"I'm sorry" you hear him reply, causing him to turn his gaze towards you. It was all that he could say and to you; it was enough. He realized that he was wrong and that you're not as weak as he plays you out to be.

"It's okay" you mumble as you sit on the bed next to him. Running your fingers through his hair, you see that you are no longer enemies but once again lovers.

"I love you Newbie"

"I love you too." you whisper as you lie down beside him and throw a arm across him. It was the last words that were said before darkness over took you and lets you fall into a blissful sleep.

* * *

Did you know that J.D was the aggressor in this prompt. If you guessed that from the beginning then virtual cookies to you. Only a few more prompts to go so wish me luck.

Keep hope and plants alive

LadyCizzle


	38. Wake Up

**Summary: Another prompt for you readers. Awesome  
**

**Disclaimer: Don't own, sorry to inform everyone but yeah.

* * *

**

Title: His Reason

Pairing: John Dorian/Perry Cox

Prompt: 017 Wake Up

Word Count: ~300

Rating: PG-13

Spoilers: None

Warnings: slash

Authors Notes: He wondered the reason that he woke up every morning; then he heard a sound that helped him remember.

* * *

**Prompt 017-Wake Up  
**

* * *

Some mornings I wonder why the hell I even bother opening my eyes. I mean, what do I have to wake up and be grateful for. I work at a hellhole where even though I am the best there is at the dump, I am the most under appreciated. A place where the bastards that make your job impossible seem to live forever; while the ones that find a place in your heart are the ones that leave too soon for your liking. The same place where jackasses like Bob Kelso run the joint and they seem to care more about kissing the asses of board members then the patients that need a life saving surgery but can't afford it because they don't have a damn dime of insurance.

Then, coming home, I know that I can't just relax and turn on the TV because when I do all I see even more destruction on the screen. The latest body count total in the newest war torn country. A trouble spirit who decides to take their aggression out in for the form of violence; claiming the lives of innocent people. A little girl kidnapped from her home by her pedophile neighbor or a pregnant woman killed by her estranged lover. Disease, famine, and murder plague the world and it's a wonder why we all aren't on a bridge threatening to jump. The way that Ted does every morning before he goes to work.

So I continue to lie in bed, eyes closed tightly and wonder; why the hell do I keep waking up every morning. Then, that's when I hear it.

I hear the sheets ruffle next to me as the grumbling of non-coherent mumbles fill the room. A crash quickly follows as a hand slaps it off of its stand, making the ringing noise of the clock come to a halt. The grumbling continues to claim that the sun is evil and how it's way too early to get up. Then a slender arm finds its way around my waist, a head resting on my chest. Fingers curl around mine and a quick peck placed on my lips.

"Perry you awake"

"Yeah" I smile. "I'm awake."

"Good"

The arm leaves my body, as does the head, and emptiness soon fills the other side of my bed. The dragging of feet is heard; walking across the carpet and soon the sounds of the shower running quickly fills the room. The feet walk back to the bed and a body is placed symmetrical to mine, probably viewing a smile that glows as brightly as the sun.

"Come take a shower with me."

"Why" grinning, as I run my fingers through silky black hair. "You forget how to use the soap."

"No" annoyance present in the replying voice, anger followed closely behind it. "I just thought that if we showered together it would save you water."

"No, it is a well know fact that a shower with you will result in staying in the shower twice as long; using twice as much water than we intended."

The weight of the other body pressed against mine instantly disappeared as my lover removes their body from mine. Shifting was heard as I felt the sheets being pulled off my body and feet walk back towards the bathroom

"Fine" a teasing voice replacing the previous angry one, bringing a smile to my face once again. "If you don't want too then I guess I wi-"

Never getting the chance to finish the sentence, I quickly jump up from the bed to find their body and pull my lips to his; silencing him in the process. My eyes remain close as I plunge my tongue into a sweet mouth and wish that I didn't have to let go. Reluctantly, I pull away letting him catch his breathe from the attack that I placed on his mouth.

"I never said that Patricia" growling as I place another kiss on his lips. As the two full lips begin to attack mine, I can't help but to think about my previous question. Why do I enjoy waking up every morning if this world is such a horrible place? If my life is such a miserable existence, why do I wake my ass up every morning?

"I love you"

Oh yeah, that's why.

"I love you too Newbie" I smile my "come hither" smile as I pull him towards the bathroom, opening my eyes for the first time since I had awoken. "Now how about that shower"

* * *

Sweet Doctor Cox. He is so lovable this way and I just love him to bits. Two more prompts to go, yay.

Keep hope and plants alive

LadyCizzle


	39. Coffee Mug

**Summary: Another prompt for you readers. Awesome  
**

**Disclaimer: Don't own, sorry to inform everyone but yeah.

* * *

**

Title: My Beliefs

Characters/Pairing: JD/Cox (slight slash)

Prompt: 24 Coffee Mug

Word Count: ~2000

Rating: G

Spoilers: None at all

Author's Notes: A simple mug can't cure a sickness; can it.

* * *

**Prompt 024-Coffee Mug  
**

* * *

He had woken up with a terrible headache, aching limbs, and blurred vision. He stomach felt as if he had been on raft caught in a sea storm, not able to keep anything down. He sighed as he forcefully hit the snooze button on his alarm clock, not really wanting to get up but what could he do. He was a doctor and he was on call this cruel gruesome morning. Throwing his legs from under his sheets, he suddenly lurched out of bed just in time to make it to the bathroom; throwing up everything that was left in his stomach. He felt that he could he have just laid there against cold linoleum floor.

His head jerked up as a fierce round of knocks pounded against his door. Pulling his body up from the floor, he slowly made his way to the door. Swinging it open, he was surprised to see his boss at the door.

"Dr. Cox-what are you doing here"

"Well your boyfriend called and told me that you couldn't come into work today because you were suffering from morning sickness and I thought I had to come by and check it out for myself. I mean the first male ever to become impregnated by another, it has jut got to make the six o'clock news."

"I've got the flu"

"I know that Catherine" he replied pushing his way through the door, bag in hand. "Carla forced me to come over here and check on you, seeing as I have the day off."

"She forced you"

"She threaten to rip off my manhood and feed it to the lions at the zoo." Perry shrugged.

"Pregnant woman can be mean" J.D smirks as he makes his way over to the sofa, collapsing on top of it and pulling the throw over his body. "I'm glad that you came Dr. Cox but you don't have to stay. I'll be-"

"Newbie, I would like to keep my manhood so I am going to take your temperature, fix you soup, and I am not leaving until your temperature is below 100 degrees."

"If didn't know any better I would think that you wanted to be here" J.D softly laughed at the older man, who only grumbled back in return.

He heard the doctor walk into the kitchen and soon the rattling of pots and dishes quickly filled the house. J.D closed his eyes, drifting off into a much needed sleep when Perry brought out a some hot chicken soup. He motioned J.D to sit up and placed the bowl in front of him. J.D just looked at the older man, sadness evident across his face.

"Well what are you waiting for Carly, eat your soup."

"I can't"

"What do you mean you can't. You too sick to keep it down."

"That's not it."

"Then what is it Catalina because I gotta tell you, I'm clueless."

"I can't eat it because it's not in my Garfield coffee mug."

"What"

"Okay before you laugh, I've had that mug every since I was a kid and every time that I got sick I would use the mug."

"And"

"And by using the mug each time I got sick I was healed before I was supposed to be."

At the sound of this Perry couldn't contain his laughter any longer. He laughed at how ridiculous the boy was getting over a cup, a silly ceramic cup. He had known that the boy had strange rituals that he did on a daily basis but he had to say, this one took the cake.

"Laugh if you want" grumbling as he laid back down on the sofa. "But I'm telling you that my mug works."

"Whatever Newbie just eat the soup."

"Fine but I am going to get my mug and pour the soup inside of it."

"Sit down" he told the already standing J.D. He grumbled as he grabbed the bowl from the table and walked back into the kitchen. He couldn't believe that he was actually placing soup inside a coffee mug but it kept the kid quiet then he was all for it.

Two hours later after J.D had eaten the soup and fallen asleep he had to admit that J.D looked a little better. His normally pale skin, which looked even paler when he was sick; looked like it was coming back to it true color. His breathing was lighter and he hadn't coughed, sneezed, or threw up since eating the soup. As he reached for the thermometer, J.D awoken and just stared at him.

"You're still here" smiling as he stretched his arms above his head. "I thought you would have left by now."

"I told you I wasn't leaving until your temp was under 100 degrees as I recall two hours ago; it was 102.5."

"Was 102.5, but as I recall I ate soup out of my coffee mug and drunk orange juice out of it. So by my calculation, I should be almost better by now."

"Newbie that still is the most ridiculous I've every heard." Perry grumbled as he sat down beside the young man, sticking the thermometer into his mouth. "You don't get over the flu by eating out of a damn coffee mug. You get over it by rest, fluids, and man made medicine."

"If that's what you think" J.D replied but his words sounded slightly different seeing as he had a thermometer jabbed under his tongue. The beeping sound was heard and J.D was curious as to what his temperature was. "So what is it."

Perry stared at the medical device in shock. Newbie's temperature had actually gone down but by more than he thought it would. The numbers that were flashing across the small screen read

"…99.3 degrees"

"Really" J.D smiled as he snatched the thermometer out of Perry's hand to read it for himself. He knew that drinking from his coffee mug would reduce his illness but this was the first time that it had worked so fast. "This is a new record."

"This is impossible" Perry stuttered, ripping the thermometer out of J.D's hands and shoving it back in his mouth. "You temperature shouldn't be that low, you have only been sick for a day."

"Actually more like two days. I forced myself to go to work yesterday." mouth full with a thermometer. Once again the device beeped and J.D beamed with satisfaction.

"It still says 99.3 doesn't it."

"Yeah it does. I don't under-"

"Understand what. That I am actually better because I drunk out of my coffee mug."

"It's impossible a…coffee cup doesn't make you better"

"It's all about mind over matter Dr. Cox." grinning as he rose from the sofa and walked to the kitchen, grabbing his mug from the counter. "I believe that my mug makes me better and I get better."

"It is a stupid idea and you are even stupider than I thought you were. There is no such thing as mind over matter."

"Believe what you want. I better thanks to my Garfield and Opey mug."

Perry knew it would be no use talking the boy about the concept of getting better so he grabbed his things and walked over to the door. J.D came from out of the kitchen and walked up behind Perry, handing him his jacket.

"Thanks for coming over"

"I didn't come over for you" growling as he swung open the door and grabbed his jacket from the young man. "I came over because Carla made me and you-"

"Better not tell anyone that you actually came over or you will kill me, yada yada yada. I got it and if there is anything I can do to repay you, just let me know."

"I tell you one thing Christy; if I get sick it will be your ass."

J.D gulped as the door was slammed shut in his face. He couldn't but feel that the reason he had gotten better so quickly was more than drinking out of his cup but from the mere fact that Perry had been there to take care of him.

* * *

The next afternoon, he groaned as he got out of bed. He knew it was a bad idea to go over there with the kid but he just had to go and make sure that he was okay. Now the kid was off being his normal goofy self and he was the one who would be stuck in bed for a week. He had called Kelso earlier and told him that he wouldn't be in today or any day for that matter. He pulled his body to the living room but before he could fall on the couch, a knock rang out through his apartment.

Grumbling, he dragged his body over to the door and swung it open. There, standing on the other side was the face of the person that had him feeling like this.

"What the hell do you want Newbie."

"Well Kelso told me that you were sick with the flu so I begged him to let me have the day off to come make sure that you were okay."

"I don't you to take care of me" Perry grumbled as he closed the door in the kid's face.

"Whatever, I'm coming in" J.D replied as he opened the door back up and walked inside the apartment any way. He walked over to the kitchen and pulled something out of a paper bag. Perry watched as the young man placed a cup inside the microwave and pressed reheat. Thirty seconds later, the contents of the cup was pour inside on a different container.

"What are you doing"

"I'm making you all better by letting you drink out of my coffee mug." J.D smiled as he placed a plastic spoon inside of the mug.

"I can't believe you are actually doing this."

"You should feel honored. I have never let anyone use my mug. Not my brother, not even Turk has placed his lips on this mug."

"And I would want to use it why."

"Because I know that you hate being sick and this is your best bet so far."

"Newbie"

"What" shrugging as he pushed the coffee mug in front of Perry. "If it doesn't work then you have something else to make fun of me about."

"Fine" Perry grumbled as he began to eat the soap. He would never say aloud that he was actually happy that J.D was there with him. Letting him use a mug that even his best friend was banned from using. It made him feel closer to J.D, not that he wanted to get any closer, it just made him feel; special.

"What are you thinking about" J.D grinned as he grabbed some ice cream out of the freezer and sat down in front of Perry.

"Nothing that concerns you"

"Fine be a grouch but in order to get better you have to eat and drink everything out of this mug. That is the only way the healing powers will work."

"Whatever." Perry finished eating the soup and dragged his way over to his sofa. Drowsiness began to over take him as his head hit the pillow. He shivered as J.D came over and placed a blanket over his body. Eyes closed, he took a deep breath before he spoke again.

"Hey Newbie"

"Yeah"

"Thanks" he whispered as he fell into a deep sleep. The last words that vibrated his ears were "anytime" and he had a feeling that the kid actually meant it.

* * *

No slash but a very sweet and concerned Doctor Cox. He is so lovable this way and I just love him to bits. One more prompt to go

Keep hope and plants alive

LadyCizzle


	40. Lives

**Summary: ****Oh my God I can't believe it. I am done posting another story. Just want to say thank you to everyone who read this table and gave me reviews and support. Also want to say thanks for waiting it out with me. Life just got in the way but I'm glad this story is complete now. Don't know when I'll be back with another Scrubs story but I hope it won't be too long. Can't ditch my first slash pairing can I. Anyways on with the final prompt. Enjoy.

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: Don't own, sorry to inform everyone but yeah.

* * *

**

Title: Our Lives Together

Pairing: John Dorian/Perry Cox

Prompt: 037: Life

Word Count: ~750

Rating: PG

Spoilers: none but some characters may be alittle OCC

Warnings: slash

Authors Notes: They save that your life never truly begins to you meet the person you want to spend eternity with

* * *

**Prompt 037-Life  
**

* * *

**Beginnings**

J.D was sitting the lounge of the hospital, talking to his newest crush on one of nursed named Amanda Phillips. While they were talking, Dr. Cox seemed to come out of nowhere and grabbed J.D by the ear, pulling him to the nearest empty room and locking the door behind them.

"Dr. Cox, what the hell-"

"Shut and listen Samantha. Now I know that you are trying to find that special boy that will take away your virginity after he falls in love with you but you cannot just try to sleep with every piece of ass out there that you see. Don't you know what kind of diseases are out there Charlotte."

"Very funny Dr. Cox. Of course I know what kind of diseases are out there because I happen to be a doctor" J.D laughed as he walked towards the door. "And I have you know that I always practice safe sex."

"Newbie don't you walk out of that door."

"Are you aware that I have the nurse right where I want her? I could be taking her out tonight and do you know what that means.

"You'll be in bed by ten o'clock tonight."

"If we go to an early dinner yes, but that's not what I meant by that. What I meant is that she could be the one"

"I don't think you should go out with her," Dr. Cox whispered softly as he advanced his way to J.D.

"Dr. Cox why are you always trying to stop me from going on dates. It's like you want me for yourself and if I didn't know any better-." J.D laughed again but stopped when Perry grabbed him by the arm and pulled him close to him. He could feel the older man's breath tickle his ear as he spoke again.

"So what if I do?"

"Excuse me"

"I said What. If. I. do?"

J.D didn't have time to answer before Perry pressed his lips against his. All other thoughts flew out of the window and he was quickly wrapped into the kiss. Throwing one hand into the older doctor's hair, he tightly grasped the sandy blonde curls pulling him as close as he could possible get. He didn't know why, but he found himself easily accepting of the kiss and drove his tongue further into Perry's mouth. One thought that remained clear in his mind though, he was glad that Perry locked the door.

**Fights**

"I can't believe that you did that." J.D screamed at Perry, pulling away from him. His eyes were puffy from crying, face red from anger and tears steady dropping from his eyes. "I can't believe that you slept with Jordan.

"I said I was sorry, I didn't mean for it to happen." Perry tried to reason with him but J.D didn't seem to care.

"So are you telling me that you tripped and fell inside of her, over and over again? I don't think so Perry."

"I was upset; I thought that we were over-."

"It was a stupid fight Perry, couples fight and you couldn't handle that for a couple of hours; for six freaking hours."

"I was drunk, angry and stupid and she was there. We just have this history and-."

"Well since you two have history together then maybe you should be with her, I'm sure you want to."

"I don't want Jordan, I want you. How many times can I say is that I'm sorry?" pulling J.D back into his arms, holding him close. He knew that he had done something wrong but he would fight to keep J.D in his life. "I'm really sorry."

"It's not enough and no matter how many times you say it or what you say, it will never be enough." J.D hissed, pulling away again. He couldn't believe that someone that he loved would do that to him. After everything they had went through to be together and to have this happen; it was too much for him to handle.

"J.D please." Perry whispered walking over to J.D. "Are you saying that we can't see past this? Do you want me to leave?" He waited for J.D to respond but instead all he got was silence. Taking that as a sign, he turned to walk towards the door when J.D finally spoke again.

"You hurt me."

"I know."

"You hurt me more than anyone has ever hurt me. I didn't even think that you could but you did." turning around to face Perry again. Perry could see the pain that was in his eyes, tears clouding his vision. Seeing J.D like that made him want to cry also.

"I know and it's killing me to see you like this." Perry whispered as he walked over to J.D pulling him into a hug. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry for hurting you."

At first J.D was resistant but he eventually let Perry hold him. They both fell to the floor and Perry just held J.D as he continued to cry. He knew that in his heart he would never do anything to put him in this state again.

**Moving In**

"Perry, let go. I have to get ready for work" J.D whined as he tried to move out of Perry's arm but Perry just held him closer.

"You don't have to be in for another hour, what's the rush."

"The rush is I live all the way across town and I have to go home to get ready for work. We all can't live ten minutes away from the hospital like you." J.D replied rolling over to face Perry. "Plus Kelso will start riding me hard if I'm late again."

"You better be kidding Marsha," Perry growled, moving J.D as close as he could possibly get; which wasn't much closer but he didn't seem to notice much less notice.

"Please, that is just too gross to think about" J.D smirked as he kissed Perry on the lips. "But it doesn't change the fact that I need to leave so I can go get ready for work."

"It would be easier if you just- I don't know, moved in with me"

"Are you serious?" J.D asked shocked. True, most of the time, he stayed at Perry's but he didn't feel like he was ready to move in with somebody. He had never lived with someone he was in a relationship with and he didn't want to move to fast.

"Well yeah, I've been thinking about it for a while now. I mean you're over all the time anyways and this way you won't be late to work every morning." Perry smiled as he kissed J.D's forehead. "Look I'm not saying that you have to move in now, I just wanted to let you know that you can whenever you want."

"I don't know what to say-."

"Say you'll think about it."

J.D was still in shock as he sat up when Perry moved his arm and reached over in his dresser for something to pull out. Perry grabbed his hand and placed something silver inside his hand. J.D opened his hand and realized that it was a key to Perry's apartment.

"For when you do decide to move in"

J.D wrapped the key in his hand and smiled. He looked at Perry and lay back down in the bed beside him. Perry looked over him in confusion when he saw J.D pull the sheets back over his body.

"What are you doing? I thought you had to get ready for work."

"I do" J.D laughed. "But I think that I could spend a few more minutes in our apartment in our bed with you."

"So you're moving in?"

"Yeah. I guess I am."

**Questions**

"Guys I told you last year that I didn't want anything for my birthday, just a nice birthday dinner with my friends."

"We know Bambi, but cards aren't really gifts. You and Turk exchange cards every month"

"That's different. You know every 14th is friendship day." J.D replied.

"Yeah Carla, and you know that's a very special occasion. It's the date that we met"

"I find it a shame that you can remember you and J.D's anniversary but not ours."

"Baby, now is not the time to be jealous; we are here to celebrate J.D's birthday. Now read my card, it's so awesome." he replied, handing J.D a bag with Smurfs all over it.

"You're the best ever and our friendship's tight. I hope your birthday is dynamite," J.D read aloud as he pulled something out of the bag. "Oh my God, Gilmore Girls box set seasons one through six, Turk how awesome. You know how much I love Lorelei and Rory banter; they're so clever."

"Yeah I was hoping that we could watch that the next time that we hang out."

"Of course, you know it playa"

"Oh God" Carla said rolling her eyes. "Here's my card J.D, hope you like it."

"There's no one quite like you and I wouldn't change that for anything. That's beautiful, me gusto"

"Have you been reading my Spanish dictionary again?"

"Si"

"Alright there sorority sisters break it up" Perry huffed as he made his way over to J.D and threw a card down in front of him. It was a regular looking card inside a regular white envelope but he knew that J.D would think it was perfect. "Here's my card Cecilia."

"You didn't have to get me-"

"Just read the damn card."

"Okay grumpy much." J.D smirked. "Fine it says that these past two years have been absolutely wonderful and I am so glad that I have someone in my life like you. I couldn't imagine my life without you and I want to know will you marry me."

Carla and Turk looked at each in shock while J.D just folded the card up and looked back at Perry.

"That was beautiful, thank you." he smiled and then turned his attention back towards Carla and Turk, still not getting what was on the card. "So where should we go for dinner tonight? I was thinking something very fancy but-"

"Bambi…don't you have something to say to Perry?" a stun Carla stuttered to a nonchalant J.D.

"What, I did say thank you right."

"No, to the question that he asked you…in the card." Turk replied slowly, hoping J.D would catch on to what he was saying.

"What question Turk; I mean the only question that he asked me was will I marry him." J.D laughed. Suddenly J.D stopped laughing and turned his attention back to Perry who had a serious smile on his face. "You asked me to marry you."

"That I did Sally."

"You really want to marry me?"

"That's what I asked didn't I"

"I mean-why do you want to marry me?"

"Because I want to spend the rest of my life with you"

"Really."

"Really."

J.D didn't respond but instead pulled Perry into a hug and kissed him passionately on the lips, both obliviously from the claps and awes in the background. Perry didn't have to ask him again because he already knew the answer to it.

**Declarations**

"Perry you may say what you have written."

"If you ask anyone I'm not the easiest person to get along with" Perry started to say causing everyone to in the room to laugh. "I come off as a complete jackass and nobody really likes me. Nobody but you. You saw that I had a good inside, even if I didn't like to show it. You gave me a reason to want to be a better person and I'm happy to be committing to you today because I don't want to ever commit to someone else."

"That is so beautiful" Elliot sniffed and replied loudly causing everyone in the room to look at her, telling her to be quiet. "Sorry-it just-continue."

"J.D, you may say what you have written"

"If someone would have told me four years ago that I would fall in love and marry my boss, I would have been a little skeptical. If someone had told me that I would fall in love and marry you, I would have told him or her that they were crazy but here we are, standing in front of all our friends declaring that we are going to spend the rest of our lives together. And a part of me is scared of what the future holds but I know that as long as I have you, I have nothing to be afraid of."

Perry and J.D looked into each other's eyes and just stared as the man in front of them told them to seal their union with a kiss. J.D smirked as he grabbed Perry by the waist and pulled him into a tight hug, kissing him passionately on the lips. Both men could agree that this was the happiest day of their lives.

**Family**

"Newbie what are you looking at?" Perry asked J.D walking up to him, wrapping on arm around his waist.

"Um nothing" J.D stuttered as he used his free hand to cover up the papers he was looking at.

"Come on Martha, you can tell me."

"We've been married for two years now and you're still calling me girl's names. Will it ever end?"

"What do you think Moesha?"

"I think no and today must be M day" J. D smiled as he moved his hand to show Perry what he was looking at.

"Adoption pamphlets. This is what has been occupying all your time with lately."

"Yeah" J.D sighed. "I didn't tell you because I know that you were call me a bigger girl but every since I was kid I knew that I wanted children."

"And because you married me, that dream can't come true"

"Don't think for a second that I regret being with you because I don't" turning around so that he was facing Perry. "I just wish that we had someone to share our love with, a child who needs as much love as we are willing to give."

"You should have come to me about it," Perry whispered as J.D placed one arm around his neck.

"I know, don't think that I didn't want too but I know that you hate kids."

"I don't hate kids" Perry smirked pulling J.D closer. "I just have a strong dislike for them, but I wouldn't hate them so much if they belonged to us."

"So what are you saying?"

"I'm saying that if you want to adopt a child then I'm with you every step of the way."

"Really."

"Yeah why not, I mean you would make the perfect mother" he tried to say but J.D had already broken away from the hug and grabbed his pamphlets. "Where are you going?"

"I have adoption agencies to call. I'm getting a kid," he screamed as he ran down the hallway. Perry just shook his head and walked back down to check on the patient. He didn't know what the hell that he gotten himself into but it was worth it made J.D happy.

**Letting Go**

"I don't want him to go."

Perry sighed and went over to J.D, pulling him into a hug. He had been hearing this all morning and he wanted him to sit down and calm his nerves.

"J.D, it's his time."

"Perry" hissing as he jerked away from the older man. "He still needs us."

"Newbie its kindergarten, he'll be back at two-thirty and Izzy will be there with him."

"Who cares about Izzy, we're talking about Sammy here. It's full day kindergarten, don't pretend that it's the same day as half day kindergarten because it's not."

"He's five; it's time for him to start school."

"Maybe we can home school him, that way he doesn't have to leave home" J.D replied hopefully, only to be pulled back to reality by Perry again.

"And when will we have time to school him Darla. Did you forget that we are both doctors?"

"We can always hire a tutor"

"Newbie"

"Alright, alright" J.D sighed giving up and grabbing the backpack from the table. Seconds later a boy came running downstairs, his blonde hair blowing in the wind. He walked over to J.D and grabbed his backpack from his hand.

"I'm ready, I'm ready. I'm ready-"

"Someone has been watching too much Spongebob." Perry laughed ruffling his son's hair while looking at J.D.

"It's not my fault" J.D scowled as he grabbed his coat. "And besides, it's educational TV."

"To idiots yeah" Perry said as he grabbed his jacket to and grabbed the little boys to walk out of the door. "Come on Sammy, time for school."

"You're going too"

"Well I figured that your mom will be an emotional wreck so somebody has to make sure that she doesn't make a complete fool out of herself dropping you off in front of your friends."

"You're funny daddy," Sammy laughed as he ran out of the door.

"I know son, I know"

"You're not that funny," J.D growled walking out behind Sam. He rolled his eyes as he walked out the door that only earned him a slap on the ass from Perry. He couldn't help but smile and turned to kiss Perry on the lips before running after their son.

"Yes Newbie, yes I am"

**Scares**

"Perry would you stop pacing, everything is going to be fine"

"No it's not," Perry, growled sitting back down beside J.D who was lying in a hospital bed; attached to a variety of machines. "You've been sick for the past couple of weeks and today you pass out."

"I'm going to be fine, I told you that."

"Well I don't believe you."

"As doctors we have to see the bright side of things."

"And as doctors we also know that we can't eliminate all the possibilities" sighing as he looked over at J.D and placed a kiss on his forehead. "I'm just scared okay"

"And you think that I'm happy that I'm lying in a hospital bed instead of going to my son's baseball game."

"He's thirteen, I'm sure Sammy won't mind."

"I know but I can't help it. I've always been there to watch him play and I don't want that to stop now."

"And you won't have too"

Perry and J.D look up to see the doctor standing at the door smiling at them.

"So what's wrong with me doc, am I going to be alright?"

"You're going to be just fine as long as you stop eating so much sugar and take insulin shots every day."

"You mean to tell me that after two weeks of being sick and passing out, all I have Diabetes."

"Yes, I'm sorry to tell you that you do but it isn't life threatening if you follow all the guidelines like eating right and exercising more."

"But I'm a doctor how come I didn't figure it out."

"Well because as doctors we always seem to make something as small as a cough into something big like Cancer. You were probably so worried that it could have been something big that you forgot to think about the small stuff."

"Thank you Dr. Edwards." J.D smiled.

"You're welcome Dr. Dorian, Dr. Cox" Dr. Edwards smiled back. "Just make sure you follow the plan and take your insulin shots like you're supposed to."

"Don't worry Dr. Edwards, he will" Perry answered for J.D and smiled as the doctor left out of the room.

"Thanks for answering for me"

"Newbie"

"I told you that everything will be okay"

"You're now a diabetic, I don't think that counts as okay."

"I'm not dying am I? Just thank you're lucky stars for that."

"I am, don't worry I am" Perry smiled as he kissed J.D again. He smiled when J.D patted the side of his bed, inviting Perry to sit in the bed beside him. He positioned his body so that J.D could lay his head on his chest, while he stroked his hair. They both fell silent as they listened to the heart monitor's beeping.

"Don't scare me like that again," Perry whispered.

"Don't worry, I won't" J.D replied.

**Family Time**

"Perry just pull over and ask for directions," an annoyed J.D hissed at his partner who just seemed to ignore him, keeping his eyes on the road.

"I don't need to ask for directions, I know where I'm going"

"Oh really" J.D smirked as he Perry looked at him, "Then why have we passed this same sign three times already.

"Busted dad" A sixteen-year Samuel mocked in the backseat causing his girlfriend to laugh along with him.

"Yeah Uncle Perry, you are so busted."

"See, even the children agree with me so please pull over and ask for directions."

"Fine" Perry sighed as he turned their car into the nearest gas station. He pulled up to a pump and signaled for the guy standing next to another pump to come over.

"Can I help you" the man smiled as he made his way over.

"Yes, can you help us" J.D smiled, speaking before Perry could; knowing that he was already upset and asking a stranger for directions would make him even more upset. "We're lost and we're looking for Bradley street."

"Bradley street" the man laughed. "You looking for Bradley street, why that's right up the road but instead of making a right, you make a left."

"A left"

"Isn't that what Uncle J.D said to turn about twenty minutes ago." Izzy snickered as she put her hand over her mouth to hide her laugh.

"Can it you two or you'll walking the rest of the way home."

"Anyways, thanks for your help" J.D smiled as the man went back to his car and Perry drove them out of the parking lot. He looked over at Perry and kissed him softly on the cheek and grabbed his hand; resting his head on his shoulder. "So…did he say turn left?"

"Shut up" Perry sneered as he turned a left and right in front of him was the street they had spent twenty minutes trying to find.

"I love you too." was all J.D said as they pulled to the house, Perry smiling the entire time as they entered inside ready to start their family vacation.

**Growing up**

"I can't believe that our son graduated from college today." J.D cried. "It just seemed like yesterday he was asking me to cut his sandwich into triangles"

"That was yesterday Jessica"

"Well I didn't want him to choke on it"

"He's twenty-one; I think he knows how to chew." Perry laughed as he sipped on his drink. He looked around the room and saw his 6'0 foot son standing next to an average height brown skin woman with curly black hair. The pair walked over to Perry and J.D, the woman kissing Perry on the cheek.

"Hey Dads" Sam smiled giving J.D a hug and Perry a handshake.

"Hey son"

"Hey Uncle Perry, uncle J.D"

"Hey Isabella" Perry smiled. "Are you keeping my son in check?"

"Yes I am, in fact-" she smiled as she pulled out her hand to show off a small diamond ring on her ring finger. "He asked me to marry him," she screamed.

"Oh my God" J.D screamed as he pulled her into a hug, squeezing her tight. "I can't believe after almost 10 years of being together, he finally popped the question. You know what this means right"

"That you finally have the daughter you always wanted"

"No silly, once Sam and Isabella have a kid me and Turk will really be related."

"Why do I even bother?" Perry sighed as he sipped his drink again. He looked up and noticed that J.D had already gone to find Turk and tell him the good news. He could here both of the screaming and jumping up and down as Carla just rolled her eyes and walked away from the two of them.

**Ends**

"I can't believe that it's ending like this" J.D replied, tears in his eyes as he leaned over the bed and looked at Perry. Perry just smiled in return and slowly shook his head.

"Don't say things like that, you're going make me throw up with all this sweetness?"

"Stop trying to be funny, I'm serious"

"J.D, I am being serious too. It's just my time to go"

"But I don't want you to go"

"It's not up to you Felicia" Perry replied softly as he lifted his hand to grab his lover's hand. He could see the sadness in his eyes and wished that he could do something to take it away but he knew he couldn't. His time was up on this earth, he just wish J.D would see that.

"I can't live my life without you" J.D whispered as he sat on the bed. He couldn't believe that all that he worked for in his life was ending like this. The person that he loved for half his life was saying his final goodbyes. The tears fell down his face as he buried it into Perry's chest. "I don't want to be alone."

"And you won't be alone." Perry replied stroking J.D's hair. "You still have Carla Gandhi, Barbie and their children. Moreover, you can't forget about Samuel and Isabella, and our wonderful grandkids Katherine and Joshua. They love their grandpa J.D"

"And they love their grandpa Perry but they won't get to see you anymore and neither will I"

"I'll never be far from you. I'll be with you always in spirit"

"What if that's not enough?"

"It will be"

"Will it hurt?"

"What?"

"When you die, will it hurt?"

"Yeah it will for a while" Perry sighed. "But you will slowly move on from it and it will get better"

"You promise"

"Yeah I do"

J.D got up and ran his hand across Perry's cheek. He could feel the wetness on Perry's cheek and could tell that he had been crying along with him. He knew that the days that they had left was few in numbers but he was going to appreciate every one of them.

**Moving On**

J.D smiled as he straightened a picture that was hanging on the wall. It was a picture of everyone that he loved at a family event that was hosted at the hospital. It had been almost three years since Perry left the earth but he missed every day.

At first, he thought that he would never move on from the pain but over time, he did. His friends and family helped him realize that Perry wouldn't want him to be like that. He would want him to move on from his life and make it better. He knew that everyone was right and slowly began to transition himself back into society.

Now he was able to smile at the sight of Perry's picture and remember all the good times that they had together. He knew that Perry was up there watching him, making sure that he was alright. He also knew that one day they would see each other again and that is what kept him going on the days that he felt like he couldn't

"One day" J.D smiled as he got into bed and turned off the light. "One day."

* * *

Out of all the prompts I wrote that one has to be the longest. Seriously writing it really took a lot out of me. I hope you readers enjoyed this prompt and the rest of them. It was a pleasure writing them and once again, thanks for the love. Now I'm off to bed. Until next time,

Keep hope and plants alive

LadyCizzle


End file.
